


A Tight-Knit Family: A Falsettos Fanfiction

by McCarthaEvita



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCarthaEvita/pseuds/McCarthaEvita
Summary: Read about the formation of the most beautiful tight-knit family.I'm literally winging it with each chapter, so I don't have a summary for it.





	1. Dedications

This is dedicated to the lovely Christian Borle and Andrew Rannells because if it wasn't for them, I don't think I would have ever looked into Falsettos.

 

I also want to thank Stephanie J. Block and Brandon Uranowitz for making Trina and Mendel my favorite characters.

 

Also can't forget Anthony Rosenthal, Tracie Thoms, and Betsy Wolfe for also doing so amazing.

 

 

YAY FOR THE FALSETTOS 2016 REVIVAL CAST

 

Because without them, I would have never written this fanfiction and I'm having so much fun writing it!


	2. Chapter 1: The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer decorates Jason's room in his and Marvin's new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT ISS!!!!!
> 
> If there are any "the" where "he" should be, I apologize, Google drive has been fussy lately and automatically changing it and I don't know how to fix it, yet.

Whizzer stood in the middle of the room he and Marvin agreed would be Jason’s room when he came to spend the weekends with them. He stared at the walls, which he had just spent the past few hours painting. Two walls were orange, the other two were blue, Jason’s two favorite colors. “Whizzer? Are you home?” Marvin’s voice came from down the hall.

“Yeah! I’m in Jason’s room.” Whizzer explained, as he started cleaning up the painting supplies. He was content with the paint job. Now he just needed it to dry so the could finish decorating the room.

“Hey. What are you doing in-” Marvin into the room and stopped when he noticed the walls weren’t cream colored anymore. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked, looking around.

“Well- I- Jason is spending his first weekend with us here in the new house and- well I- I just wanted to make it more homey for him.” Whizzer explained, placing the paint brushes on the desk covered in plastic.

“But why is the ceiling black?” Marvin asked, looking up.

“You said that he likes space, right? So I bought a few packs of the glow in the dark stars we saw when we were looking for furniture. When the paint dries, I’m going to put them up on the ceiling. So when he’s laying down, the can look at the stars.” Whizzer’s excitement made Marvin laugh. “I ordered a few posters and some wall decal stuff that should be coming in tomorrow.”

“Why are you doing this?” Marvin asked.

“I want him to feel comfortable here. I want him to know that this is a second home for him. A home away from home. And- I- I really want him to like me.” Whizzer admitted, making Marvin smile.

“But he does like you.”

“Yeah. He _liked_ me before his parents divorced and I started living with his dad.” Whizzer put the three paint cans together, closing them. “So what do you think so far? Do you think he’ll like it?”

“I think he’ll really appreciate the effort made.” Marvin kissed the taller man. “I’ve never seen you in a baggy shirt and sweatpants.”

“Don’t start.” Whizzer pushed Marvin off. “You’re the only one who will ever get to see me like this!” He began to clean up.

“It’s a good look for you.” Marvin laughed. Whizzer rolled his eyes, annoyed. “No! It really is.”

“Shut up.” Whizzer crossed his arms.

“Make me.” Marvin stepped forward.

“I know you _do not_ want me to get paint on you _wash and wear_.” Whizzer held a paintbrush, threatening the shorter man. Marvin backed down.

“Fine! But go clean up and take a shower so we can go out and eat. I’m starving!” Marvin left the room.

“Alright.” Whizzer shook his head, laughing.

* * *

Whizzer and Marvin sat in a small family owned Italian restaurant. Marvin had ordered his usual: linguini alfredo. Whizzer had ordered eggplant parmesan. “How was work?” Whizzer asked.

“It was okay. Nothing to complain about. How was _your_ day?”

“I spent most of the day working on that room. But Trina did call me.” Whizzer explained, making Marvin nearly choke on his water.

“What? For what? When?”

“Calm down! She just asked if I could watch Jason on Wednesday. She’s got an appointment with your shrink.” Whizzer explained. “So I’ll be watching him from three to five.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I- I’m both excited and nervous. I’ve never been alone with Jason since we started living together.” Whizzer pointed out.

“Well now’s your chance to bond with my kid.” Marvin laughed.

“Yeah. Guess so.” Whizzer smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is A LOT LONGER!
> 
> Like it was 8-9ish pages on Google drive, so be prepared! I'll post it tomorrow.
> 
> Comment any head cannons I should use! I literally am winging every chapter as I go along. I have no real ending planned for this, but it does somewhat correlate with the musical, as in some scenes are based off songs.
> 
> Also comment some ideas for last names for Trina (maiden name), Marvin (and Jason), and Cordelia! I have a few ideas, but I don't know if I'm going to go with those.


	3. Chapter 2: Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer and Jason bond a little bit while Trina is at the psychiatrist and Marvin is at work.

Marvin and Whizzer stood side by side in their bathroom mirror. Marvin was getting dressed for work and Whizzer was getting dressed for the day ahead. “Remember, today is Trina’s appointment with the shrink and she asked you to watch Jason for a few hours.” Marvin reminded the taller man.

“Yeah. I know, don’t worry. I have to pick him up from school at three. Trina wants me to give him an after school snack and make sure he does his homework. I got it all covered.” Marvin looked at Whizzer, who was making sure his hair was perfect. Marvin stood behind Whizzer and wrapped his arms around him.

“You’re looking good today,  _ pretty boy _ .” He laughed. Marvin loved teasing Whizzer.

“Thanks. I try my best, unlike  _ some _ people.” Whizzer shot back.

“Petty.” Marvin kissed the taller man’s neck. “Have fun today. Jason’s a good kid.”

“I know he’s a great kid, but- this  _ will _ be the first time I’m with him one on one.  _ Ever _ . I can’t help, but be a little anxious about it.”

“You’ll do fine.” Marvin rested his chin on Whizzer’s shoulder, staring at their reflection in the mirror.

“Don’t you have work?” Whizzer asked.

“Yes.” Marvin grabbed the other man’s ass. “I’ll see you tonight, alright?” Marvin began walking out of the bathroom.

“Yeah. Go on. Get out of here. Don’t be late. Don’t worry about me and Jason.”

“I’m not!” Marvin laughed, grabbing his suit jacket. “I have faith in you.”

“Thanks.”  Whizzer has so much self doubt. His evening with Jason kind of scared him. He really did believe that deep down, Jason hated him for breaking up his parents. Because it was Whizzer’s fault, wasn’t it?

* * *

 

Whizzer sat in the car, parked outside Jason’s school. He was on the phone with Trina, as she was making sure he knew what he was doing. “I really don’t care what you give him for an after school snack. As long as he eats  _ something _ . Just nothing too big. Something like an apple or a small bag of chips.”

“Okay.”

“And I promise that this will be the one and only time. It’s just- Marvin’s shrink didn’t have another opening for the rest of the week and-”

“It’s fine, Trina.” He assured her for the fafillionth time.

“But I imagine that it’s an inconvenience to you since you probably have better things to do then look after an eleven year old for two hours.” Trina didn’t want to have Whizzer watch Jason while she was at the psychiatrist, but she had no other option. At least he was willing to do it. She didn’t think he would, but then again, Whizzer was a good guy. She knew that. She just hated the fact that Marvin loved him.

“Jason’s a great kid. I don’t mind at all, Trina. Really.”

“Okay. Well I have to go, but thank you, Whizzer. I really do appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem.” Whizzer hung up and waited for Jason. There were so many kids outside. A lot of them were checking out his car. Or looking at him. Probably wondering who the was and why he was there. Jason walked towards the car with the headphones Marvin had bought him as an ‘I’m sorry I left you and your mom’ gift when he moved out. Whizzer unlocked the car door and Jason got in without saying a word. “Hey, Jason.” No response. Whizzer looked at the boy for a few seconds, waiting for a response. Even a look would do the trick. Getting impatient, he waved his hand in front of the boy’s face. “Earth to Jason.”

“Yeah?” Jason asked, taking off the headphones.

“Hi?”

“Hi, Whizzer. Sorry. I just really like that song.” Jason explained, putting his headphones on his lap.

“It’s okay. I understand that too well.” Whizzer laughed. “How was school?” He pulled away from the school, eager to escape the judging eyes of the youth.

“It was-  _ okay _ I guess.” Jason watched the scenery pass by, but kept quiet.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” It was less than convincing.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Jason responded way too quickly.

“Come on, Jason. I’m not Marvin or Trina. I promise not to overreact like they do. You can tell me if something at school happened.” Whizzer told him. It was true. He wanted to be someone Jason could confide in. Someone Jason could trust that wasn’t his parents.

“The other kids think I’m weird.” Jason explained.

“Oh? They’re not bullying you, are they?” Whizzer asked, looking at Jason at the stop light. “Jason?”

“No, but I hear them talking behind my back.” Jason explained. “I’m eleven with  _ no _ friends, Whizzer.”

“So what? Fuck those kids. Sorry. I just mean you don’t need little assholes as your friends anyway. You’re probably better without them.”

“You think so?” Jason asked. They were almost having a moment, before cars behind them started honking.

“Shit.” Whizzer started driving again. “Look at your dad. Your dad didn’t have any friends before me. I became his only friend for a while and then  _ I _ introduced him to the people who are his friends now.”

“Terrible example. I  _ do not _ want to be like my dad.” Jason admitted, making Whizzer laugh.

“Okay- well I think you’ll be fine without friends. Just ignore those kids. Is it that they think you’re a nerd?” Whizzer asked.

“Yeah.”

“But do you know why? It’s because they wish they were smart enough to play chess like you.” Whizzer shook his head. “Most of the time when kids are assholes like that, it’s because they’re jealous.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean- I still to this day get made fun of. Do you want to know why?”

“Really?  _ You _ ?” Jason asked.

“Yeah. And it’s because people wish they had my style.” Whizzer motioned to his outfit. “I just ignore them in their cheap thrift store clothes and go on with my day.”

“But is it really  _ that _ easy?” Jason asked.

“It’ll take some time, but it’ll get easier to ignore them, believe me. And who care about their opinion? Their opinion doesn’t matter, Jason. Do you think I dress to impress people on the street? No. I dress like this because it makes me feel like a million bucks.”

“Thanks, Whizzer.” Jason smiled. A simple talk improved his mood. Whizzer’s anxiety went away and he was now looking forward to the next two hours. He pulled into his and Marvin’s two car garage.

“You haven’t been to the new house since we bought it have you?” Whizzer asked.

“Nope.” Jason looked around the garage, curious.

“I’ll give you a quick tour and then you can get your homework done and do whatever.” Whizzer and Jason got out of the car. They walked to the door that lead to the rest of the house. Opening it, Jason was surprised to find sairs. “Come on. Prepare to be amazed!” Whizzer laughed, leading Jason up the stairs. He unlocked the door to the house. It opened to the kitchen, which didn’t look much different from Marvin’s old apartment, style wise. It was bigger though.

“It’s bigger than the old apartment..” Jason looked around.

“Here is the kitchen. You can help yourself to whatever you fine.” Whizzer placed his keys into a small bowl on the counter. “It’s all on one floor, so you won’t have a problem getting lost.” Whizzer laughed, remembering Marvin’s reaction to seeing the house for the first time.

“It’s nice.”

“Thanks! I decorated everything, myself. Even your room.”

“ _ My _ room?” Jason asked.

“Yes! Your room. You didn’t think Marv and I were going to let you sleep on the couch when you’re here, did you?” Whizzer asked, leading him to the hallway. “This is Marvin’s and my room. We have our own bathroom, so you don’t have to worry about fighting for the bathroom. Your bathroom is right across from your room.”

“Okay.”

“And this is your room.” Whizzer was so excited to show Jason the room he had spent the last three days painting and decorating. He was anxious to know if Jason would like it. He opened the door, letting Jason go in first.

“Wow.” Jason looked around at the painted walls and posters. “My dad told you I like Star Wars, didn’t he?’ He asked, standing in front of a framed poster for A New Hope.

“He did. But do you want to see what my favorite part is?” Whizzer asked, closing the door. “Shut the curtains.” He instructed. Jason closed the windows, leaving the room dark, except for the ceiling. He looked up at the stars on the ceiling, amazed.

“Cool.” It was a whisper, but it made Whizzer smile.

“I’m glad you like it! I was really paranoid that you weren’t going to. I finished it just before I went to pick you up from school.” Whizzer explained, turning the light on. “I wanted to make sure you were comfortable. I- I want this to be your home away from home.”

“It’s amazing. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Jason. There’s a desk so you can get your homework done.” Whizzer explained, leaning on the desk under the light switch. “Come on. I’ll show you the dining room and living room really quick. There’s a gift for you in the dining room.” He explained, leading Jason down another hallway adjacent to the one they were in previously. “Here is the living room. TV. We have pretty much any cable channel that exists. And this is the dining room.” The first thing Jason noticed was the glass chess set on the dining room table.

“Is that-”

“Yes it is.” Whizzer laughed as Jason walked to the chess set. It was set up to play. “This is  _ our _ gift to you, so you won’t have to bring your chess set back and forth, when you spend the weekend with us here. I- Marvin told me that you really wanted it. We saw it when we were buying the couches. I went back and bought it for you. I figured- after you’re finished with your homework, you’d teach me how to play. I’ve been trying to get your dad to teach me, but he’s only taught me how to set it up.”

“Yeah! I’ll teach you!” Jason seemed really happy about it and it made Whizzer happy. He really did care about Jason more than he wanted to admit.

“Go do your homework and then we’ll play.”

“Okay! Thanks, Whizzer!” Jason hugged Whizzer for the first time since they knew each other.

“You are very welcome.” Whizzer smiled.

* * *

 

Whizzer and Jason sat adjacent to each other at the dining room table. They were in the middle of their third game. Jason had won the two before. “Whizzer? Jason?” Marvin walked into the house. They heard the clink of keys being placed into a bowl.

“We’re in the dining room!” Whizzer exclaimed, trying to concentrate on his next move. Marvin walked in and seemed surprised to see the two. “You know, you should let me win at least one game.”

“If I  _ let _ you win, then you don’t learn new strategies and ways to win.” Jason explained.

“Hey.” Marvin stood beside Whizzer and watched them.

“Hi.” Jason didn’t move his eyes off the chessboard, wondering what move Whizzer was going to make.

“Aha!” Whizzer moved his knight, getting a laugh from Jason. “What?”

“Checkmate!” Jason laughed knocking Whizzer’s king over. “Another game.”

“Maybe not. I’m not that good.” Whizzer laughed. He looked at Marvin. “What are you doing home so early?”

“I- I left work a little early, since you were worried about today, but I can see it went well.” Marvin smiled. “And I’m glad you like the chess set, Jason.”

“It’s the one I always wanted!” Jason began resetting the board. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. When is your mom picking you up?”

“Trina said she should be here around five.” Whizzer explained.

“Okay. Is your homework done?” Marvin asked.

“Yeah. Whizzer helped me with it a little.” Jason explained.

“Really? He did? Did he also give you a snack, or-”

“Yeah. Are you sure you don’t want to play another game?” Jason asked.

“I’m positive.” Whizzer laughed. “But maybe your dad does.” He looked at Marvin who shook his head.

“Not today. Sorry, kid.” Marvin vetoed it. Not because he didn’t like playing chess, he actually enjoyed it’s slow pace. But he didn’t want to be beaten by a twelve year old. The same kid who he taught how to play the game a few years ago. “Maybe when you stay for the weekend. Did you see your room?”

“Yeah. It’s awesome!” Jason smiled.

“Glad you like it. Whizzer spent a lot of time on that room.” Marvin explained. “He wanted to make sure it fit your personality.” He chuckled. Someone rang the doorbell, grabbing their attention. “Must be your mother. I’ll get it.” Marvin walked to the front door and opened it. “Hi, Trina.”

“Hi. I’m here to pick up Jason.”

“Yeah. Jason, your mother’s here!” Marvin announced.

“Go get your book bag.” Whizzer rustled Jason’s hair. Jason got up and ran to his room. Whizzer listened to Marvin and Trina try to conversate, but it wasn’t going anywhere. He had to rescue Marvin. Joining them, he wrapped his arm around Marvin. “Hi, Trina. How are you?”

“Hello, Whizzer. I’m doing okay. Thanks for watching Jason, today. I really do appreciate it.”

“It was no problem. He really is a great kid.” Whizzer explained. “If you ever need me to watch him again, let me know. We had a lot of fun today. He actually taught me how to play chess.” He laughed.

“He did?”

“He did and then proceeded to kick my ass three times.” Whizzer smiled. “He’s a really smart kid.”

“Thanks.” Trina and Marvin responded at the same time, looking at each other.

“Okay. I’m ready to go.” Jason stepped between his parents and Whizzer.

“Whizzer said you guys had fun.” Trina looked at her son.

“Yeah! We did. Thanks, Whizzer for the chess set and the room.” Jason looked at the taller man next to his father.

“You are so welcome, Jason. I’m glad you like the room! See you this weekend, alright? Then you can kick my ass at chess again.” Whizzer laughed. “And maybe I’ll be able to see your showdown with Marv.”

“Yeah.” Jason laughed,

“I’ll see you guys on Friday.” Trina explained, leaving the house with Jason. Marvin closed the door behind them and looked at Whizzer.

“So it went well?”

“Yeah. He’s a good kid.” Whizzer smiled.

“It really seems like you guys started bonding today.” Mavin kissed the taller man.

“Yeah- well- we have more in common than we thought. He reminds me of you, just less disagreeable.” Whizzer smiled a shit eating grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know It was a long chapter. I warned you.
> 
> Chapter 3 isn't written yet. Bear with me. These chapter take a long time to write and edit!
> 
> Mendel will be introduced next chapter, though. That's all I know about it right now.


	4. Chapter 3: Trina at the Psychiatrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina goes to see Mendel again, because she thinks she needs the extra attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to introduce Mendel. He's my favorite character, hands down. It's kinda "Love is Blind" but kinda not.

Jason sat in the front seat of Trina’s small bright blue Chevrolet Cruze. “Why are you going to therapy again today, if you went the other day?” Jason asked.

“Because- I was free and- it was a last minute decision. Fridays are the actual day that I’m seeing him every week.” Trina explained. “Yesterday, was more of- he was getting to know me better, since he only knows what your father has been telling him for the past three years. Today is our first real session.”

“Okay.”

“And don’t worry about being picked up by someone else. It’s during school, so I will be here at three to pick you up, alright?” Trina asked, pulling up in front of the school.

“Okay. Bye, mom.” Jason got out of the car

“Have a good day, sweetie!” Trina watched him walk into the building, as she did every morning and drove back home. She was going to get some laundry done and then go see Marvin’s psychiatrist. Dr. Mendel. He seemed like a really nice man. She had only seen him twice. The first when they bumped into him at the supermarket and Marvin introduced them and the second, Wednesday, when they had their first session.

Mendel hasn’t really suggested the second session, Trina requested it. She was feeling the pressures of being a single mom, not that Marvin had completely abandoned Jason, but she thought he could do a better job as a father, but she wasn’t going to waste her time arguing with him, when she knew he wasn’t going to do anything to improve. Jason was doing alright, wasn’t he? Of course he was. Trina gripped the steering wheel as thoughts and doubts about raising Jason, mostly on her own, consumed her. That was why she was glad Marvin suggested she see Mendel.

* * *

 

Trina sat in the waiting room of Mendel’s office. She made sure she was at least ten minutes early. In case he finished early and was willing to spend more time. She needed the extra attention. She browsed a magazine. It was nice until she swore she saw Whizzer’s name credited as the photographer. Whizzer Brown. The name that would haunt her for the rest of her life. The reason for the destruction of her family. Or was it her own? Could she be to blame for Marvin leaving?

“Alright, Caroline. I’ll see you next week.” Mendel’s voice grabbed Trina’s attention. She closed the magazine and placed it back on the rack with the others. “Hi, Trina. You’re early.” Mendel checked his watch. “Our session isn’t for another six minutes.”

“I- I know, but-”

“Come on in.” Mendel welcomed her into his office. “Sit down, my dear.” Mendel was very warm and welcoming. He was good at what he did. “I have to admit- when you insisted on seeing me again after our meeting last time-I was surprised. Normally people only want to see their psychiatrist as little as possible.”

“Well- I feel like I really do need this- I-” She took a deep breath. “I don’t know if I’m going crazy or Whizzer is a better photographer than I thought.”

“What do you mean?” Mendel asked, sitting adjacent to Trina. He held a pen and pad in his hand, flipping to a new page.

“Well- I was looking through a magazine and his name popped up as one of the photographers.” She explained. “And- I don’t know if I just saw his name because I’m crazy or he really-”

“Oh! The home improvement magazine! Yes. That is Whizzer. Your= Marvin’s- I have never met the man, but after Marvin told me about what he does for a living I started looking out for his work.” Mendel explained.

“Oh.” She took a deep breath of relief.

“But how did you feel when you read his name?”

“I- Anger. Annoyance.”

“Ah. Words that begin with A.”

“Is that important?” Trina asked.

“No.” Mendel shook his head. “Did anything happen since we last spoke?”

“I picked up Jason from Whizzer- I- he seems to really like Whizzer now. He’s always liked Whizzer, as Marvin’s  _ friend _ , but now- he’s bonded with him and- I just don’t know how I feel about that.” She admitted.

“Okay. Let’s get this out of the way. We never spoke how you feel about Whizzer.”

“He’s a really nice guy, but-” She closed her eyes, remembering something. “Seeing him and Marvin- that night in the den. Marvin grabbing his ass-” She clenched her fists. “That image is forever seared into my mind.” She explained. “I just-”

“You believe he is a great guy, but you can’t get over the fact that your husband-”

“Ex.”

“Sorry. You can’t get over the fact that you’re ex husband is now living with him.”

“Not only that, but my son is bonding with him now and- I- I don’t want to say this the wrong way, but I don’t know how else to word it- what if- my son-”

“Becomes queer?” Mendel finished her question. She nodded. “In my years of doing this profession, I’ve never seen that happen. It’s not something that can rub off, I can assure you that.”

“You’ve been seeing Marvin for years, before he met Whizzer and before the divorce. You knew him when he was a  _ happily _ married man. I- when he told me to see you I-” She took a deep breath. “Do you only treat queers?”

“No. Take a deep breath. What happened when Marvin told you to come see me?” Mendel asked, curious to see where that was going.

“He just told me to tell you my fears and- to be honest, because it was never going to get back to him.”

“Yes. He’s right. What is your fear, my dear?” Mendel asked, smiling at his unintentional rhyme. “Sorry.”

“I- I don’t know. The thought of raising my son on his own. I really think I failed Marvin. That’s why he left, but- I’m not upset that he left, I’m upset, because- he always said when we were younger that I was everything he ever wanted. He- I was the wife he always had in mind. I- every guy I met and was interested in, my father didn’t like until Marvin came along. My father gave us his blessing and we got married. We had Jason after a year.”

“So- you two had the perfect family.”

“Or so we thought. He always stressed wanting a tight-knit family.”

“Yes. He has mentioned that.”

“He still wants his  _ tight-knit _ family even after the divorce.” She explained. “I can’t believe him.”

“Tell me about when you were married.”

“Hasn’t he told you  _ everything _ ?” Trina asked.

“I want to hear your side of it all.” Mendel sat forward, interested in what she had to say.

“I- it was nice for a while, but- I knew it wasn’t going to last long. Our  _ perfect _ world.” She shook her head. “We became distant and he became disinterested. Came home one day and- he gave me this whole speech about how he loved me. How he needed and valued me.”

“Then what happened?”

“‘I have syphilis’ he said. Oh yeah. He told me he probably gave me syphilis.”

“Okay.”

“And hepatitis. He- that’s the moment I knew we were done, pretty much.”

“Why did you think it was over at that point?” Mendel asked.

“Because he sure as hell didn’t get it from me. That was his announcement that he was sleeping with someone else.”

“Whizzer?”

“Whizzer! The photographer  _ I _ hired to take out family portrait. I should have known it was odd that they became very good and close  _ friends  _ quickly.  _ Too _ quickly.”

“Good.”

“What?”

“No. It’s good to talk about this. It’s difficult, but- it must be spoken about.” Mendel wrote something on the notepad:  _ she’s a lovely girl, though probably diseased _ .

“I quit my job, after I learned about Marvin’s affair. Didn’t know at the time that it was Whizzer. But I became a stay at home mom. I used to be a teacher.” She smiled, remembering simpler times. “I wanted to take good care of my men.”

“Marvin and Jason?”

“Yes. I hoped that being Marvin’s stay at home wife, it would help our marriage, but it didn’t. “

“Why is that?”

“I couldn’t give him what he wanted. I-I couldn’t love him the way he wanted to be loved.”

“But you did love him?”

“Jason- he was upset when Marvin first left. He wanted to disown him completely. He’d call him a prick- which I didn’t disagree with.” She took a deep breath. “Before things got bad- Marvin was romantic. He would- every Valentine’s Day, he’d fill my coat with candies and notes, so I’d find them before I went to work. I miss those days. I miss the Marvin I married. He’s still missing. I don’t think we’ll ever find him again. He’s  _ gone _ .”

“And that is understandable.” Mendel scribbled ‘DAMAGED’ next to Trina’s name on his pad. “You are damaged.”

“Do you understand how- odd it was to tell Jason why Marvin left us? Why his  _ friend _ Whizzer was sitting in the car that day? I mean- you had to see me explain why Marvin’s kissing Whizzer.” She laughed, painfully. “Yes, Jason. Daddy’ kissing boys. It’s not normal, but that’s our life now.”

Mendel listened to everything she had to say. Out of all the clients he had, Marvin and Trina were the most interesting. Mendel never married, so he didn’t really understand the struggle Marvin and Trina faced. But she was insecure, and that was something Mendel could write a book on. He really did like Trina and enjoyed listening to her. She was charming. Needy, but charming. “I’m afraid that’s the end of our session, my dear.” Mendel checked his watch.

“What? Really? That went by quickly.”

“I’m sorry. Honestly, if it wasn’t for my next appointment, I wouldn’t mind spending more time in our session.” He admitted.

“Thank you, Dr. Mendel.”

“Please. Doctor is unnecessary.” He smiled. “I will see you next Friday, right?”

“Yes. Of course.” Trina nodded.

“I must admit- I admire you.”

“You do?”

“You are a woman whose husband left and ran off with another man making you a single mom and you’re taking it well.”

“I am?” Trina looked at him. Had he not been paying attention for the past hour? She’s having a break down.

“Better than most woman. I’ve seen women break over less.” Mendel explained.

“Thank you.”

“Have a good rest of your day, Trina.” He smiled. She nodded and left his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapter!
> 
> Also feel free to comment! I love reading them! I ALWAYS respond as soon as I see the comments and I check Ao3 almost everyday, so I'll always respond.
> 
> I want to say thank you for 100 hits! I was so happy when I woke up to that this morning!! When we hit 500, I do plan on doing something so stay tuned!!!


	5. Chapter 4: The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's first weekend at Marvin and Whizzer's new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia is introduced!

Whizzer made sure the cabinets were stocked with food for Jason to snack on while he spent the weekend with them. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect. It wasn’t the first weekend that Jason spent with them, but it was the first weekend, Whizzer would be home. He was always on some shoot on the weekends Jason came. But he cleared his schedule this time. He really did enjoy spending time with Jason the other day.

“Trina said she’d drop off Jason around six.” Marvin explained, walking into the kitchen, where Whizzer was organizing the snacks. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Fine. Why?”

“Because you only organize in alphabetical order when you’re nervous.” Melvin chuckled. Whizzer looked at him. “Relax.” Marvin wrapped his arms around Whizzer and kissed his neck, making the other man smile. “You know Jason doesn’t care about any of this.”

“Yeah- but- I don’t know.”

“You don’t have to impress him. You know that right?” Marvin rested his chin on Whizzer’s shoulder. “You don’t have to make him like you. I’m pretty sure he already does. Especially after that day.”

“When he kicked my ass at chess?” Whizzer asked, shaking his head. He broke from Marvin’s embrace and closed the cabinet, taking a deep breath. He broke from Marvin’s embrace and sat at the dining room table. “We haven’t tried playing against each other.”

“I taught Jason how to play.” Marvin laughed. “If you think he was good- I don’t want to brag, but I’m better.”

“Than why didn’t you play him the other day? If you are really better than him, you should have played him and won, but you didn’t because you were afraid your own kid was going to beat you.” Whizzer’s smiled made Marvin roll his eyes. He sat across adjacent.

“Fine. You want to play chess, let’s play chess. You go first.”

“Okay.” Whizzer moved his knight first, making Marvin laugh. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“I made one move, what’s so funny?”

“Nothing, Whizzer. It’s just- there’s an art to this game and you haven’t learned it yet.” Marvin smiled.

“Well maybe if _you_ taught me when we first bought the set then I’d be better. I only have a few games under my belt. You and Jason have hundreds.” Whizzer pointed out.

“Yeah- well most of his games are by himself.”

“You can do that?” Whizzer asked.

“Yes.” Marvin laughed. “Come on. Make a move.”

“Alright.” Whizzer searched the board for his next move.

* * *

 

Trina and Jason stood on the stoop of Marvin and Whizzer’s house. “Remember I’m only a phone call away. If they become unpleasant, just call me and I will pick you up and take you home, alright?” She looked at him.

“I’ll be okay, mom.” Jason held the straps on his bookbag. He didn’t know why she was so worried. This wasn’t the first time he’s spent the weekend with his dad. Maybe it was because it was the first weekend since the divorce was finalized.

“Okay.” Trina rang the doorbell. She smiled at Jason, even though she was honestly dying on the inside. Whizzer opened the door.

“Hi.” He smiled. “Hey, Jason.”

“Hi, Whizzer!”

“Come on in.”

“Where’s Marvin?” Trina asked.

“The shower. We’ve got a baseball game to go to tonight.”

“Another one?” Jason asked.

“Yeah.” Whizzer laughed. “I’ll be joining this time. I hope that’s okay.” Jason shrugged and walked past him into the house. Trina looked at Whizzer.

“I’ll be back on Sunday to pick him up around the same time.”

“Okay.” Whizzer nodded. “How are you?”

“Have fun, honey. I’ll see you on Sunday.” She pretended to not hear his question. She just didn’t want to make small talk.

“Okay. Bye, Trina.”

“Goodbye, Whizzer.” She began descending the stairs. Whizzer closed the door.

“You’re really going with us to the ball game?” Jason asked.

“Yeah. I’m not working this weekend.” Whizzer explained. “You don’t have a problem with that, do you?”

“No, but- I- I don’t know why my dad takes me to those games. Our team always loses.”

“Maybe- because he likes spending time with you. And honestly, baseball is more exciting than playing chess six times in a row.”

“Do you like baseball?” Jason asked, sitting on the couch.

“Love it.” Whizzer smiled. “I’m more of a Mets fan, while your dad likes the Yankees.”

“Really?” Jason asked.

“Yeah.” Whizzer laughed. “How are you?”

“I’m okay.” Jason turned on the TV. Whizzer understood it as a plea to be left alone.

“I’m going to see when your dad is going to be ready.” Whizzer left the living room and walked to his and Marvin’s bedroom. He sat on the bed and lied down, his arm over his eyes. He groaned.

“You okay?” Marvin asked, opening their bathroom door. He wore a towel around his waist.

“Yeah.” Whizzer propped himself on his elbows. “Oh. Hello.” He smirked. “By the way, Jason is here. He’s in the living room watching TV. He didn’t want to talk to me, so I came in here to mope.”

“Because my kid ignored you?” Marvin laughed. He threw the towel on the bed and grabbed a pair of underwear from his top drawer. Whizzer laughed. “What?”

“Nothing. You just have a cute ass.”

“Shut up. My kid is over there!”

“So?” Whizzer stood up. He grabbed Marvin and pulled him closer to the bed.

“Stop.”

“You have the cutest ass.” Whizzer smiled.

“Shut up!” Marvin laughed. Whizzer kissed the small of Marvin’s back. “Stop.” Marvin broke Whizzer’s grasp and began getting dressed.

“You’re always asking me to be more _loving and affectionate_ , yet when I am, you turn me away.”

“Because there’s a time and place for everything.”

“Time- we’re alone. Place- we’re in the bedroom.” Whizzer looked at Marvin.

“Not when my son is in the other room.”

“Okay. Fine.” Whizzer got up. “At least him paying me no attention will be better than staying in here _with you_.”

“Wow. And let the bitterness begin.” Marvin shook his head. Whizzer slammed the door and walked to the living room. He sat next to Jason.

“What are we watching?”

“Did you guys get into a fight?” Jason asked, looking at Whizzer.

“No. We’re fine. We just had a disagreement.” Whizzer explained. “You’d know when we get into a fight. There’s a lot of yelling.”

“Oh.” Jason turned his attention back to the TV.

“Alright.” Marvin walked into the living room. He wore his Navy blue Yankees sweatshirt. “You guys ready to go? The game is in less than an hour. Let’s go.”

“Are you going to stop being a dick?” Whizzer asked.

“Seriously?” Marvin asked. Jason stayed quiet. “Let’s _go_.”

“Come on, Jason. You can sit shotgun. I’ll sit in the back.” Whizzer looked at Marvin.

“Kid, go wait for us in the car. I need to speak to Whizzer.” Marvin handed Jason his keys. Jason sighed and walked to the garage door. Marvin waited for the door to shut. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” Whizzer crossed his arms. “What the hell is wrong with _you_?”

“Whizzer-” Marvin took a deep breath. “I was looking forward to a nice night at a baseball game with my son. Don’t ruin it.”

“Oh. _I’m_ going to ruin it? I don’t have to go. I’ll stay behind.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Marvin asked. “Why are you being so childish? You’re being petty and ridiculous.”

“No. Go ahead. Enjoy your ball game with Jason. I’ll be here and watch something on TV.”

“Why are you being like like this? You know you’re really overreacting.”

“If I am, then go to the game without me.” Whizzer looked at Marvin.

“Fine!” Marvin left the living room and walked to the garage. Jason sat, waiting patiently. “Hey. Sorry about that?”

“Where’s Whizzer?”

“He decided not to come. It’ll be just us.” Marvin explained.

“Oh.” The disappointment in Jason’s voice wounded Marvin.

“Shall we go?” Marvin asked, turning the car on.

* * *

 

Marvin and Jason walked into the house, both sporting foam fingers and Jason held a ball, which one of the players tossed him. “Whizzer?” Marvin asked. No response. “Uh- it’s late. Get some sleep. Whizzer said he’s got stuff planned for us tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Jason started walking to his room.

“Goodnight, kid. I hope you had fun tonight.”

“Yeah. Goodnight.” Jason left Marvin in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, Marvin walked to the living room. The TV was on. Chinese take out littered the coffee table and Whizzer was knocked out on the couch. Marvin kneeled next to the couch and passed his fingers through Whizzer’s hair.

“Whizzer.” He cooed.

“Mm.” Whizzer covered his eyes. “What time is it?” He yawned.

“Ten- almost eleven.” Marvin explained.

“I’m sorry about earlier, Marv. I-”

“It’s fine.” Marvin laughed. “I’m over it. I got over it when I realized how much I missed you at the game.” He smiled. Whizzer kissed him. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Okay.” Whizzer sat up and looked at the table. “Actually- I’ll join you after I clean up.”

“Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.”

* * *

 

Whizzer woke up with Marvin snuggled into his chest. He kissed the other man’s head and watched him for a few moments, before getting up to start the day. He got out of bed, carefully so he wouldn’t disturb his sleeping companion. “No.” Marvin groaned. Whizzer walked to the bathroom and put on his glasses, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He looked good and he was ready to tackle the day. He brushed his teeth, watching Marvin sleep, through the mirror. Dropping his toothbrush back into the cup they used, he walked to the dresser and opened Marvin’s pajama drawer. They only wore pajamas when Jason spent the weekend. He choose Marvin’s Batman pajama bottoms and Marvin’s burgundy sweatshirt.

He left the bedroom, making sure to close the door behind him. He walked to the kitchen and found Jason sitting at the dining room table, playing a game of chess against himself. “Hey. Good morning”

“Hi, Whizzer.” Jason didn’t break his concentration.

“I’m making breakfast. How do you feel about pancakes?”

“Sounds good.”

“How do you do that? Play against yourself?” Whizzer asked, taking out the ingredients he needed for breakfast. “Don’t you know what your next move will be?”

“Yeah, but then you try to outsmart yourself. This way- you get to learn all the strategies. That’s the only reason I’m good at it.” Jason explained. “Checkmate!”

“How long have you been playing?” Whizzer asked.

“Just one game.” Jason reset the board and joined Whizzer in the kitchen. “I didn’t know you cook.”

“Sometimes I do it on our lazy Sundays. When I’m not working.” Whizzer explained, making the pancake mix. “I don’t think you’ve ever had my pancakes.”

“Nope!”

“I make them special.” Whizzer laughed, throwing a hand towel over his shoulder. “I have a secret ingredient that your dad doesn’t know.”

“What is it?” Jason asked, curiously.

“Nothing.” Whizzer laughed. “When people think you put something in, they like it more for some reason. Don’t tell him though.”

“Tell me what?” Marvin asked, walking into the kitchen. His hair was a mess. He wore Whizzer’s Mets sweatshirt. Whizzer laughed and shook his head. “What? You take my sweatshirt, I take one of yours.” Marvin smiled.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses, Whizzer.” Jason explained.

“Yeah- well I only wear them around the house. I have contacts.” Whizzer explained. Marvin wrapped his arms around Whizzer and kissed his neck. Whizzer pulled away, making Marvin laugh.

“Back to normal. Good.” Marvin sat next to Jason at the breakfast bar. “How’d you sleep in your new bed?” Marvin asked.

“Okay. It’s a lot more comfortable than the old bed.” Jason explained.

“That’s because it’s tempurpedic- or some shit like that.” Whizzer explained as he began making the pancakes. “I knew you were going to fall in love with it.”

“So what do you have planned for us today?” Marvin asked

“Uh- well- I thought we could check out a new art exhibit.” Whizzer explained.

“What kind of _art_?” Marvin asked. “Is it appropriate for a ten years old?” He remembered the last art exhibit Whizzer took him to. It was a paintings of dicks. Whizzer purchased a few that he was going to hang up soon, but Marvin kept trying to stall so he wouldn’t.

“Photography. I- uh- submitted somethings and they liked it- so- it’s the Whizzer Brown exhibit- or collection- whatever they call it. But my work is in an art gallery.”

“Congratulations! Why didn’t you tell me?” Marvin asked.

“Because I wanted to surprise you. It opens tonight. They wanted me to give a speech, but- I declined.” Whizzer explained. “So I’d like both of you to be my dates tonight.”

“Do we have to dress up?” Jason asked.

“Nah. It’s not a big event. I don’t even know if there will be a lot of people.” Whizzer explained, downplaying it.

“Sounds good. I’m excited.” Marvin smiled. “I love your work.”

“Thanks.” Whizzer smiled.

* * *

 

Whizzer, Marvin and Jason walked into the art gallery. It was empty, because the exhibit wasn’t open to the public for another half hour. “Whizzer!” An older man greeted them.

“Hey, Baz.” Whizzer shook the man’s hand. “We’re here for the show. I- this is Marvin and Jason.” Whizzer introduced. “This is Sebastian. He owns the gallery.”

“Hi.” Marvin smiled, placing his hands hands on Jason’s shoulders. “We’re excited to see his work.”

“Yes. Whizzer has an eye for capturing something beautiful in the simplest thing.” Sebastian explained. “May I point out my favorite?”

“Please!” Marvin smirked at Whizzer. Sebastian lead them to one of the framed photos. It was the back of a man, sleeping. The man was most obviously Marvin. “Oh?”

“Yes. Its see a man who has been through a lot. Maybe he’s dealt with heartbreak. Maybe he feels like he’s disappointed someone he loves. He’s exhausted. Life has exhausted him.” Sebastian explained.

“Really?” Marvin asked. “Because I see a guy who’s laying down.”

“But look closely. If it was simple as that, why didn’t the artist- or photographer in our case- why didn’t he capture the man from the front? Why the back?” Sebastian asked.

“Maybe because he knew the man wouldn’t have consented.” Marvin looked at Whizzer.

“Maybe, but this is truly art. It’s simple, but it tells a story.”

“Of course it does.” Marvin nodded.

“Are you sure you don’t want to say something tonight? Just something short. Something that sums up your work?” Sebastian looked at Whizzer.

“I’m sure. You take the floor and go with it.” Whizzer smiled. “I’m not one for speeches anyway.”

“Okay. Let me know if you change your mind.”

“Of course. But I doubt it.” Sebastian left them staring at the photo of Marvin.

“You didn’t tell me that _I_ was your muse.” Marvin teased. “Please tell me this is the only one.”

“There may be one or two more of you.” Whizzer admitted.

“And you didn’t think it was a good idea to tell me?” Marvin asked.

“No one can tell it’s you- except for one.” Whizzer explained. “Come on.” He lead them to the back of the gallery. “This is the only one where people can tell that it’s _you_.” The photograph was Marvin laughing. “I like this one. You look cute.”

“Well-” Marvin couldn’t help but smile. “Okay. You’re lucky I like this one.”

“Is there another one?”

Whizzer hesitated before answering. “...Yes…”

“What does that mean?” Marvin asked, alarmed. He looked at Jason then back at Whizzer. “You wouldn’t.”

“No! Of course not! Those are part of my _private_ collection. But- there’s just a photo of- you ass- but you’re wearing jeans! So it’s not inappropriate. I just-”

“I swear-”

“No one can tell it’s you! It’s just an ass. It could be _anyone’s_ ass. But it’s yours. Just letting you know. But no one else knows that.” Whizzer tried to defend himself. Marvin shook his head.

“You’re a lot to deal with. You know that right?” Marvin asked, laughing.

* * *

 

Whizzer, Jason, and Marvin hovered by the refreshments table. Whizzer watched anxiously as everyone looked at his work. He didn’t see Cordelia enter the gallery. “Hey!” Marvin’s voice grabbed his attention away from the other people in the gallery.

“Hi!” Cordelia smiled. “Congrats, Whizzer.” She kissed Whizzer’s cheek. “Here is a gift from us to you.” She opened her bag, revealing a bottle of wine.

“Thank you for coming!” Whizzer smiled. Seeing his best friend eased his nerves a little. She greeted Mavin “Where’s your other half?”

“Working a late shift at the hospital, but she sends her well wishes and is bummed that she couldn’t be here.” Cordelia explained. She looked at Jason. “Hi?”

“Oh! Jason, this is Cordelia, our neighbor.” Marvin explained. “Delia, this is my son, Jason.”

“From your marriage?” Cordelia asked.

“Yeah.” Whizzer answered for him.

“Nice to meet you, Jason.” Cordelia smiled. She was like a ball of sunshine. “So- show me your work. Explain to me the meaning behind it all.” She wrapped her arm around Whizzer. “I’m sorry that I’m stealing him.” She looked at Marvin.

“Please, take him.” Marvin laughed. Whizzer took Cordelia to the closest photograph. Marvin looked at Jason.

“You okay, kid?”

“Yeah. But- do you think we can go home soon?” He asked. “I- it was a little exciting at first, but now I’m bored.” The eleven year old admitted.

“Yeah. After he comes back, I’ll ask him if he wants to leave.” Marvin explained. “And I too am bored.”

“Excuse me.” A woman looked at them. “Are you _‘the laughing man’_?” She asked, referring to the photo Whizzer pointed out earlier.

“Yes. I am.” Marvin smiled.

“I think that one’s my favorite.” She explained. “I’m Fiona.”

“Marvin. This is my son, Jason.” Marvin explained. She was the first person who spoke to him and not Whizzer tonight. “How do you like the exhibit?”

“It’s lovely. The photographer has a great eye for art. Are you a good friend of his?” She asked.

“You could say that.” Jason spoke up. Marvin nudged him slightly.

“Kids.” Marvin laughed. Whizzer watched from across the room and said something to Cordelia, before making his way towards them. “Have you met the photographer? His name is-”

“Whizzer Brown.” Whizzer stood behind Fiona. She turned around quickly, startled. “Hi.”

“Hello. Are you the photographer?” She asked.

“Yes. Nice to meet you, Miss-”

“Fiona. You’re very good, Mr. Brown.”

“Call me Whizzer.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Whizzer. I do admire your work.” Fiona explained.

“Thank you. I am very flattered.”

“My personal favorite is ‘the sleeping man’.”

“Yes. I like that one as well.” Whizzer nodded.

“Okay.” Fiona took a deep breath. “It was  a pleasure meeting you gentlemen.” She looked at Marvin and winked before walking away.

“What the hell was that?” Whizzer asked. Obviously in a jealous rage.

“Nothing. She started talking to me.” Marvin explained, not phased. It wasn’t the first time Whizzer was jealous. And it wouldn’t be the last. “How much longer are we going to stay? Jason said he’s getting tired.”

“Well- if you want to leave now, go ahead. I’ll have Delia drive me home.”

“Are you sure?” Marvin asked.

“Yes, I’m sure!”

“Calm down, Whizzer! Jesus! All we did was talk. There was no flirting going on. So you can relax. Come on, Jason.” Marvin and Jason left the gallery. Whizzer rejoined Cordelia.

“You okay?” She asked.

“Yes.” He wasn’t.

“Do you want to cut out early and crack open this wine? We can go to my place. Charlotte won’t be home for a while so it’ll be the two of us, like back in college.” Cordelia laughed.

“That sounds like a great idea. Let me say goodbye to Baz and then we can go. Marvin and Jason just left so-”

“They’ll be okay.” Cordelia laughed. “Say goodbye to your friend and let’s go.”

“Okay.” Whizzer smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was 9pgs on Google docs, so I'm sorry it was so long!  
> Whizzer is a whiney bitch.  
> But also in my mind Fiona is Sutton Foster. Not important because I don't think she'll appear again.
> 
> And the reason I didn't include drunk Cordelia and Whizzer banter and reminisce about college is because I'm saving it for a later chapter (after Marvin kicks Whizzer out)


	6. Chapter 5: Please Go to the Psychiatrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tells Jason to go to the psychiatrist.
> 
> Basically retelling "Jason, Please See a Psychiatrist" but with a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this at 2am, so forgive any errors this might have.

“How was your therapy session today?” Whizzer asked, opening the cartons of Chinese food to find his.

“It was good. He has a lot to say about Trina.” Marvin laughed. “And he wants to see Jason.”

“Really? He’s not interested in doing family therapy, is he?” Whizzer asked. “Because, personally, I think that would be fun to watch.” He asked, getting an eye roll from Marvin. “I’m sorry, but- you should really see how you and Trina are when you’re together. Sometimes, I feel bad for Jason. He had to put up with that in the same house for ten years.”

“Wow, Whiz. I totally don’t feel insulted right now.” Marvin’s sarcasm got a chuckle from Whizzer.

“I’m sorry! It’s the truth though. You guys need to chill out. It’s not just her fault. It’s also your fault. You have to deal with the family dynamic if you want to achieve your _tight-knit family_.” Whizzer always found Marvin’s dream ridiculous. “And you have to learn how to get along with Trina.”

“We do get along.”

“No. You _tolerate_ each other. I mean- why don’t you try to be friends.”

“Because she despises me for being queer.” Marvin explained. “And she despises you too, incase you didn't’ know.”

“I figured. I’m the man who stole her husband.” Whizzer laughed.

“Yeah.” Marvin smiled. “You are.” He leaned over and kissed Whizzer. “Tomorrow, I’m going to drop by to talk to Trina about Jason seeing the psychiatrist.” Marvin explained. “I think it would be good for him.”

“Maybe it will.”

“Do you want to come?”

“Me? Uh- I don’t know. I haven’t been to- there since you moved out.” Whizzer pointed out.

“Come on.”

“I guess since I have nothing better to do after five.”

“Wow. So if you had something better to do, you wouldn’t come?” Marvin asked.

“No.” Whizzer laughed. “It sometimes very awkward. Like I don’t belong in that house.” Whizzer explained.

“Because you don’t.” Marvin laughed. Whizzer rolled his eyes. “Come on. You can’t really-”

“I don’t feel comfortable being in that house,”

“I’d be worried if you did.” Marvin smirked. Whizzer rolled his eyes and at his Chinese food with chopsticks. Another “talent” he had over Marvin.

* * *

 

Marvin walked into the house, Whizzer following. Even though he didn’t live there anymore, he still had the key, since he promised Trina he’d still pay the mortgage. Jason was playing chess against himself in the living room. “Hey, kid.”

“Hi, dad.” Jason didn’t look at him.

“Where’s your mom?” He asked.

“Kitchen.” Jason explained, keeping his concentration. Marvin and Whizzer walked into the kitchen. Trina sat at the island counter cutting and eating a banana.

“Hi.” Marvin smiled at her. Trina looked at them, annoyed. She wasn’t expecting to see Whizzer.

“Hi, Marv. Whizzer.” She took a deep breath. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Jason. Uh- Dr. Weisenbachfeld suggested that Jason see him. I think it’s a good idea.” Marvin explained.

“He told me the same thing and I agree.” Trina nodded.

“Good- uh so Jason should see Dr. Weisenbachfeld and I will pay for as long as he needs it.”

“And he needs it.” Trina shook her head. “He needs it.”

“Alright. Well- I’m glad we both agree. There’s no time like the present to talk to Jason about it.” Marvin explained. “Do you want to go first, or should I?”

“I’ll go first.” Trina stabbed the knife into the cutting board, making Marvin jump. “I’ll let you know if I need you to talk to him.” Taking a deep breath, Trina left the kitchen and walked to the living room. She sat next to Jason, watching him move the chess board as he played by himself. “Hey, sweetie.”

“Hi.”

“Honey, why don’t you go out and play?”

“No.”

“Jason, I worry. I really do. I worry about you a lot. You know that right?” He didn’t answer. “I could take you to the Jewish center, if you want?” The grabbed his attention.

“No. Why would I want to go there?” He mocked throwing up.

“Okay. Fine. Maybe not the Jewish center.” Trina took a deep breath. “I think you like playing chess alone, more than you like playing with other people.”

“Well it’s not like playing against any of you is a challenge.”

“But that’s not normal, sweetheart.”

“Okay. Then what is normal?” Jason asked,

“I- I wouldn’t know. Nothing’s been normal.” She got lost in a thought before realizing why she was there. “Why don’t you speak on the telephone? I mean- just get a friend. Anyone. I don’t care.”

“Why are you so concerned with me finding friends _now_?” Jason asked.

“Darling, please, see a psychiatrist.”

“No.”

“Listen to me. He’s quite a guy. I admire how he- works. Before you jump to conclusions, I am not saying that you’re a sick neurotic like your father, but you could find some help. He could help you realize how confused you are. Daddy’s sincere, but-” She got closer to whisper, “we both know your father’s a schmo.”

“Mom-”

“You and I must trust our emotions, Jason. Make no commotion, will you go? Please?”

“No.” Jason shook his head.

“Marvin! Will you please talk to your son?” Trina asked. Marvin walked into the living room and stood on the other side of Jason.

“How are you doing, kid?”

“I’m okay.”

“Good. Jason, please see a psychiatrist. He’s just a psychiatrist. Nothing more. I already spoke to your mother and I promise to pay the bill for however long you need to see Dr. Wiesenbachfeld.”

“No!”

“Darling, please listen to your father. He’s not a genius type, but he knows what’s true.” Marvin pretended to ignore that last part. “He chose a man who I think knows the answers to all of your problems.”

“I won’t go!” Jason couldn’t believe them.

“Jason, please listen to us.” Marvin plead.

“Dr. Mendel understands what’s bothering you.” Trina explained.

“Dr. Mendel?” Marvin asked.

“We have more important things to deal with, right now.” Trina looked at her ex. “Jason, hear us out.”

“Forget it!”

“Come on, Jason. It’s not that bad. He’s- exorbitant.” Marvin sat on the armrest of the couch.

“And he’s very smart!” Trina added.

“Okay, but- if intelligence were the only criterion, I wouldn’t need a psychiatrist would I?” Jason asked, looking at his mother.

“No.” Trina whispered.

“Would I?” He looked at Marvin.

“No.”

“Just because _you_ two failed as parents, why should _I_ be forced to see a psychiatrist?” Jason asked. Trina looked like she might have strangled him.

“Hey, kid, listen-”

“I don’t need a psychiatrist! I don’t. I will not go to a psychiatrist!” Jason seemed annoyed.

“Oh, but you will. You do need a psychiatrist.”

“I want-” Jason began before getting cut off by Trina.

“A psychiatrist.”

“No. I want to speak with Whizzer.” Jason explained, making Marvin jump up.

“With _whom_?”

“With Whizzer. I want to know his opinion on the matter.” Jason explained. Trina looked at Marvin. There was a fire in her eyes.

“He wants to speak with Whizzer.” There was bitterness in her voice.

“Oh my God.” Marvin groaned in exasperation. He took a deep breath. “Whizzer, would you come over here?” He asked.

“Yeah?” Whizzer slowly walked into the living room, not knowing what to expect.

“Whizzer, do _you_ think I should see a psychiatrist?” Jason asked. Whizzer crouched between Marvin and Jason.

“Uh- I’m not sure, Jason.” Marvin flicked Whizzer in the back of his head. “Hey!” Whizzer looked at Marvin who shot him a threatening look. “Maybe seeing a psychiatrist isn’t all that bad.” Trina nodded. “I agree with your parents. I think you should see a psychiatrist.” Jason sighed.

“Fine. I’ll go.”

“He’ll go.” Whizzer looked at Marvin.

“But only if he comes here.”

“If he comes here?” Marvin asked.

“Well- he could come here. I don’t see why not.” Trina shrugged.

“He’s a psychiatrist! They don’t make house calls.” Marvin pointed out.

“Dr. Mendel is a smart man. I’m sure we can figure it out and come to some arrangement.” Trina explained.

“I still don’t get how you’re on a first name basis with him.” Marvin shook his head.

“Can I get back to my chess game?” Jason asked.

“Yes, sweetheart.” Trina kissed his head. She looked at Marvin and Whizzer. “Do- do you want to stay for dinner?” She asked, hoping they’d decline.

“Uh- well-”

“Marv and I have reservations. Maybe another time?” Whizzer asked.

“Okay. That’s fine.”

* * *

 

Marvin and Whizzer undressed in their bedroom. Their backs to each other. “I don’t understand why my kid listens to you, but not me nor his mother.” Marvin aggressively untied his tie.

“Maybe it’s because I’m not his parent. I mean- think about when we were kids, Marv. Did we ever listen to our parents?”

“No.”

“Why do you guys want him to see a psychiatrist anyway? Is a psycho or something?” Whizzer asked.

“No. Dr. Weisenbachfeld thinks it's a good idea.” Marvin explained.

“Oh?”

“Trina’s seeing him. Which he suggested. And apparently that was a good idea. So maybe he’s right about Jason.”

“Who knows? But if he starts suggesting that I go see him, my answer is no.”

“Don’t worry about it. He thinks it’ll benefit them since the divorce could possibly be affecting them negatively. Especially Jason. You know what he- what he said to our faces? That kid-” Marvin shook his head.

“Yeah. He said you failed as parents.You know- he’s more like you than Trina.” Whizzer pointed out. “And not just physically- I mean he looks just like you, but his personality shadows yours.” Whizzer laughed. “He’ll grow up to be just like you.”

“Please don’t put that out into the universe. For his sake, I hope he’s nothing like me.”

“Why not? I think you’re great.” Whizzer smiled.

“Thanks, Whiz, but-”

“Shut up. Let’s go to bed.” Whizzer climbed into bed. Marvin watched him. He smiled and followed, kissing Whizzer. “Goodnight, Marv.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have NO idea about the next chapter, so bear with me. REMEMBER I'm winging this as I go along.
> 
> But thank you to everyone who has read and supported so far. I love reading comments.
> 
> It is currently 2:20am as I'm publishing this chapter and I am listening to "The Baseball Game". I finished this chapter in a dedicated two hours.


	7. Chapter 6: Trina Calls Mendel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina calls Mendel to invite him to her home and make an appointment for Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually envisioned Chip Zein's Mendel for this one chapter. But Trina is still SJB.
> 
> I highkey love Chip Zein.

Mendel walked into his apartment His bachelor pad, as his mother loved calling it. He placed his keys in the bowl by the door, a housewarming gift from an ex. He walked to the refrigerator and opened it, taking out a can of soda. Walking to the living room he plopped down on the sofa, opening the can of Coke. As soon as he turned on the TV, his phone rang. He put the Coke down and muted his TV.

“Hello.”

“Dr. Mendel, please.” It was a woman’s voice that he recognized.

“This is Mendel Weisenbachfeld.” He was cautious. He couldn’t remember the last time he gave his cell number to anyone. And a woman?

“Dr. Mendel, vis-a-vis what Marvin did or- rather what he hasn’t done.”  _ Marvin? _ Mendel thought to himself, trying to think of someone he knew named Marvin. _ Oh! Feldman. This must be his ex-wife. The cute one. _

“Trina, how are you?” Mendel asked, smiling at the realization.

“How familiar are you with exorcisms?”

“Exorcisms? I’m a psychiatrist. I think you’ve called the wrong person. Maybe a rabbi or a priest?”

“You must help and exorcise a devil that inhabits Marvin’s son.”

“Oh! Yes. Your son. I spoke to Marvin about maybe seeing him and-”

“Please come to our house and talk a bit with Jason. It’s a slight exaggeration, but he’s sick in the head.”

“Trina, I do think you might-”

“Oh, sure. Sometimes, you’ll think he’s  _ wonderful _ , but he’s wild. I mean what do you expect? He’s Marvin’s child.” She laughed uneasily. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried about him. I am. He-”

“That’s completely understandable. I’m glad that you and Marvin took my advice. With the separation and the divorce. I think it’s best I do see Jason.”

“There’s only one small condition. It’s Jason’s conditions. But it’s no big deal.”

“And what is said condition?” Mendel asked.

“That his sessions are done in our home where he’s comfortable.” Trina explained. Mendel stopped. Was she inviting him to her home?

“Your home? I- I don’t normally do house calls, Trina.”

“And I understand that. But please. Jason is willing to see you, but only in our home.” Trina explained. Of course Mendel wasn’t going to say no. He’d be stupid to.

“Let me check my schedule. It would have to be later in the day.”

“Does the weekend work?” Trina asked.

“Unfortunately it does not, but- how about- next- Thursday? Does that work? Somewhere around five- five thirty?”

“That sounds good. I can make dinner.”

“Great.” Mendel smiled, he was looking forward to it.

“Thank you, Dr. Mendel.”

“You are very welcome, Trina.”

“Have a good rest of your evening.”

“Thank you. You too.” Mendel waited for Trina to hang up before putting his phone down. He was going to have dinner with Trina. Granted her son was going to also be there, but he wasn’t going to let that small detail ruin it for him. What might ruin it for him was the fact that he didn’t get the address from her. At least he had a reason to call her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Product placement. Coke should totally sponsor me and my writing.
> 
> Also writing inner dialogue when writing in third person is heinous and you should avoid it at all cost. I just thought it was funny. Also, I live by WWMWD (What Would Mendel Weisenbachfeld Do?).
> 
> Also I just binged 8 hours worth of Queer as Folk, and I imagine Mendel's infatuation with Trina in this chapter is very similar to Ted's infatuation with Emmett at the end of season 2.
> 
> If you've never watched Queer as Folk, you should because it's a beautiful show and I love it.


	8. Chapter 7: Jason's Sees a Psychiatrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mendel comes over to Trina and Jason's house to see Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Not my best work, but I think it came out okay. I'm back to imagining Bran Uran as Mendel.

Marvin was getting ready to leave for work. Whizzer leaned on a counter in the kitchen. “I won’t be home for dinner- I’m going to see Trina and Jason. It’s his first meeting with Dr. Weisenbachfeld and I am going to be there to be as supportive I can be.” Marvin explained, grabbing his briefcase.

“That’s fine, because I had plans tonight anyway.” Whizzer explained.

“Plans? What plans.”

“I’m going to get drinks with a guy.”

“Who? What guy?” Marvin asked.

“Don’t worry about it.” Whizzer laughed.

“Then I won’t be seeing you at all tonight?” Marvin asked.

“Probably not.”

“Fine. See you tomorrow then.” Marvin left the house without saying anything and without kissing Whizzer goodbye, meaning he was annoyed. Nine months into the relationship and Marvin still doesn’t like Whizzer seeing other people. But he did agree to it from the start.

* * *

 Trina sat in the car outside of Jason’s school, waiting for him. He got into the car. “Hey, sweetie. How was school?”

“It was okay.” Jason shrugged.

“Today is your first appointment with Dr. Mendel.”

“Great. Sounds fun.” Jason got Marvin’s sarcasm and Trina hated it.

“Dr. Mendel is really- sweet. I think you two will get along.” She explained. Jason rolled his eyes and stared out the window, as Trina went on about why she’s glad he said yes and why Dr. Mendel is good at his job.

“You don’t need to continue convincing me.” Jason explained, looking at his mother. “It’s too late for me to say no.”

“Yes. It is too late for you to say no, because he’ll be here around five.” Trina explained. “And we’re also having your father for dinner.”

“Why?” Jason asked. He liked that it was just him and Trina and he only had to see Marvin on the weekends.

“Because he loves you and he wants to be a supportive father.”

“It’s not like I’m getting surgery. I’m seeing a psychiatrist. You guys are making such a _big_ deal about it and I’m beginning to regret saying yes.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie.” Trina sighed. The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

 “Dr. Mendel will be here any minute!” Trina had been watching the clock for the past two hours and it bothered Jason.

“Okay.” Jason sat on the couch playing chess alone, as always.

“Please put the game away. And go- wash up for dinner.”

“Wash up?” Jason looked at his mother. “When he gets here, what should I say?”

“Just be your _charming, wonderful_ self.”

“Just be myself?”

“Stop asking, question, be yourself.” She stopped him from spinning the board again. “Please put the game away.”

“Can I just finish this game?”

“You can finish it later. Go put it in your room.” She demanded.

“Fine. I’ll be _myself_.” Jason picked up the chess board and carried it to his room. Marvin bought it specifically for when he played by himself. The board and pieces were magnetic and it spun. It was Jason’s favorite board- now second favorite. He loved the glass set at Marvin and Whizzer’s place more. The doorbell rang.

“Can you get that sweetie? Dinner’s ready and well-”

“Okay.” Jason dreaded tonight. Every second was agonizing. He walked to the front door and opened it. Mendel stared at the mailbox, not sure if he was at the right place. “Dr. Mendel?”

“Yes! You must be Jason.” Mendel smiled, extending his hand. Jason shook it, trying to read Mendel.

“Hello to my house-” He decided to ignore it and continue. “It’s- good for you to travel on account of my unraveling.”

“You’re funny.” Mendel laughed. He walked into the house.

“Mom said dinner is ready.” Jason explained. “So let’s eat some food.”

“Let’s talk.”

“I think, before the food gets cold-” Trina walked into the living room. “Hello, Dr. Mendel.”

“Trina. How are you?” Mendel extended his hand to shake Trina’s. As soon as her hand touched his, he stiffened.

“I’m doing okay. Thank you so much for coming. We really do appreciate it. Shall we eat?” Trina asked. “The food is read and-”

“I don’t eat at all in times like this.”

“Okay. I’ll hold the food, then.” She smiled.

“Uh-” Mendel didn’t know what the hell he was doing. He had never been to a patient’s home. Trina’s phone rang, relieving them all of the awkward silence.

“Sorry. It’s-” She looked at her phone. “Marvin. He must be on his way. I’ll just be a moment.

“You look pretty miserable.” Mendel pointed out.

“What do you expect? I’ve been uninspired.” Jason stared at the floor.

“Ain’t that the truth?” Mendel laughed.

“What do you mean you’re working late? You’re the one who asked if you could come for dinner tonight, Marvin. Okay. Fine. I’ll see you when I drop Jason off tomorrow- you can’t do this weekend? No. That is _perfectly_ fine. Have a goodnight, Marvin.” Trina hung up and noticed Jason and Mendel staring at her. “Marvin won’t be joining us tonight. And you won’t be spending the weekend with him. He’s _working_.” She explained, annoyed. “It’s not the first time and- I know it won’t be the last, why am I even surprised.”

“There’s work to do.” Mendel was cuing Trina to leave.

“This girl agrees.” She nodded. Jason looked at her.

“And I think this room look just a _wee_ bit small.” Mendel added.

“Right! Of course. Sorry. I will be in my room, watching TV.” She left them Mendel looked at Jason.

“Do you want to sit down? The couch is fine if-”

“Okay.” Jason sat down on the couch. Mendel sat in the recliner adjacent.

“Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?” Mendel sat back.

“My parents didn’t tell you _everything_ there is to know about me?” Jason asked.

“They told me quite a lot, but there are a few things that they don’t agree on about you. So I’m giving you the chance to tell me about yourself. I will ignore anything they’ve told me.”

“I like chess.” Jason shrugged,

“So do I.” Mendel smiled. “Did your father teach you how to play?”

“Yeah.” Jason got excited for a few moments, but it died. “Dr. Mendel, I- I get apoplexy thinking of my father. I resemble him in _far_ too many ways.”

“Apoplexy. That’s a big word for a kid your age. Do you read a lot?”

“I get my brains from my dad.”

“Okay. How else would you- would you say you resemble him?” Mendel asked. “And why does it bother you so much?”

“I don’t know. I have his sad demeanor. Just- the way he acts-” Jason shrugged. “Sometimes I fear I’ll grow up to be just like him.”

“But why is that a bad thing?” Mendel asked.

“Have you met my dad?” Jason asked, making the older man laugh. “He’s now living with Whizzer. He’s been living with Whizzer for a few months now. It’s clear that my father is a queer.” Mendel found it strange how Jason used both dad and father.

“So you fear turning into Marvin. Okay. That’s - understandable. Do you feel like he abandoned you and your mother?” Mendel asked. Jason shrugged. “That’s fine. Would you say you resent him? Do you resent Whizzer?”

“Not Whizzer. I like Whizzer.”

“But you don’t like Marvin?”

“My father’s snide.” Jason explained.

“Towards you?”

“He’s morbid and dissatisfied.” He ignored the question. “What do I do? How do I make him proud? How do I get him off my back?

“Stop. Look around you. No one’s screaming at you.” Mendel pointed out. “Maybe you’ll feel alright for about ten minutes.”

“Is this therapy?” Jason asked.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets apoplexy thinking of Marvin. Me too.
> 
> I know I could've written better, but writing has been so bad recently, I'm sorry. I've been uninspired to write and it's SO hard to find inspiration. So it's mostly forcing myself to writer, hence why this chapter ended so abruptly.
> 
> RT if you love/hate Marvin, but you also hate him more than you love him. But you love him because at least he tries to be decent in Act II.


	9. Chapter 8: A Weisenbachfeld Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mendel has dinner with his parents. We get a quick view into the Weisenbachfeld family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEET MENDEL'S PARENTS

Michelle and George Weisenbachfeld lived in an extravagant home in upstate New York. Mendel joined his family for dinner every third Wednesday of every month. It was a tradition since he moved out. He enjoyed it because no one cooked better than his mother. Michelle placed his plate in front of him and sat adjacent to his father.

“How’s your practice, Mendel?” George asked, beginning the normal dinner small talk.

“It’s okay- I’m doing alright for myself. The patients are getting more-  _ interesting _ . There’s a family. I’m not seeing them together, but separate.” Mendel explained, but he wouldn’t say too much. Doctor-patient confidentiality was important to him.

“And you’re still seeing Caroline, right?” Michelle asked. “I just saw her mother the other day. She said that seeing you, was the best decision Caroline made.”

“I’m flattered.” Mendel laughed. “I think she’s doing better than when we first met professionally.”

“I heard that she’s dating someone. And they are very serious.” Michelle added.

“Is there anyone special in your life?” George asked.

“Actually- there is. Uh- her name is Trina.” Mendel explained. “She’s pretty amazing. Beautiful. Kind. She has a son, named Jason. He’s- okay. She’s also pretty involved with her ex-husband and-”

“You’re dating a divorced woman with a child?” Michelle asked.

“What was that?” Mendel asked. “Divorced? Oh well- yes. She’s divorced, but- he’s already moved on so there’s no way they will ever get remarried. And- he son is a really good kid. Very smart. But Trina- I think you would love her. She’s also Jewish. And beautiful. So beautiful and-”

“When can we meet Trina?” George asked.

“Uh- well you can’t. She- she lives in Canada. We met online. It- it’s a long distance relationship. But I honestly don’t know if it will last.” He dug himself into a hole and now he had to get out somehow. “You’ll probably never meet her, unfortunately.”

“Long distance relationships don’t last long, sweetheart.” Michelle explained. “I just don’t want you getting your heart broken.”

“I won’t. I know what I’m doing. It’ll be fine.” He downed the glass of white wine.

“Slow down! You’re not driving back to the city, are you?” Michelle asked.

“No. I- I’m taking the train.” Mendel put the glass down.

“I know you are very dedicated to your practice, but you’re getting older, Mendel. Maybe you should settle down. You could always have another psychiatrist in your office.” George suggested. “If you and this Trina woman are not serious, maybe you should forget her and date a real life woman.”

“Maybe you’re right. But I am not inviting another psyche to work in my office. I like being the only one. I don’t even have a secretary.”

“Maybe you should get one.”

“I don’t  _ need _ one, dad. Everything is working smoothly. Bringing someone else into it would- only interrupt the equilibrium of my practice.” Mendel explained.

“What about friends?” Michelle asked. “Do you have any friends in the big city?”

“Uh- well- I’m almost always with a patient. It’s- difficult to be social in my profession. Besides, what am I going to talk about?” Mendel asked.

“What? You don’t follow baseball anymore?” George asked.

“I do sometimes, but-”

“Then talk about baseball. Go to a bar during a game. I know you’ve never been a social kid, Mendel, but at least try.”

“The bar scene is not really  _ my _ scene, dad. I’d rather stay home, open a coke and watch the game alone.” Mendel poured himself another glass of wine.

“Take it easy.” Michelle laughed. “You’re just like your father. Any bit of discomfort and you take it out on alcohol. Good thing you got my liver of steel.”

“I can hold my liquor.” George looked at his wife.

“Do I need to bring up the night you planned to propose to me?” Michelle asked. Mendel laughed. “We’ve told you the story, right?”

“Yes you have.” Mendel shook his head.

“I was nervous that night.”

“You had two glasses of wine! I was the one who had to nurse you back to health.” Michelle kissed George. “And I’d do it again.” Mendel loved watching his parents. He wanted a love like their since he knew what love was. And he still had hope that he’d find that love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start establishing Mendel's personality and stuff so sorry for this randomness. George and Michelle will make more appearances in the future.
> 
> I am considering writing a fic about Mendel's life before Falsettos takes place. Like back in the day before he met Trina. When Marvin was just another patient.
> 
> And if that is successful I might write Whizzer's life before Falsettos too.
> 
> BASICALLY I'M PLANNING TO WRITE EVERYONE'S LIFE BEFORE FALSETTOS - so send me you HCs about characters' home life.


	10. Chapter 9: Marvin Picks Up Jason From School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is thrown off when his father picks him up from school. Something that Marvin has never done.

Marvin sat in his car, waiting for Jason to get out of school. Trina had called him and asked him to pick up Jason, since this week Mendel had temporarily changed her appointment. He took a half day off, so he wouldn’t get too behind on work. He kept checking his phone. Whizzer hadn’t texted him at all today and it worried him. He hoped he was okay.

“Dad?” Jason approached the car and tapped on the window. Marvin rolled the window down and smiled.

“Hey, kid. Get in.” He unlocked the door.

“Where’s mom? Why are you picking me up? Is she okay?” Jason asked.

“She’s fine. Dr. Weisenbachfeld moved her appointment up because he’s got some trip this weekend. Or something like that.” Marvin explained. “So she asked me if I could pick you up. How was school?” Jason shrugged.

“Nothing special.”

“Okay. Is there anyone you have a crush on?”

“Nope. Not really.” Jason didn’t care for trying to humor his father and give in to his small talk.

“Mom said that she’d pick you up from my place after-”

“Is Whizzer there?” Jason asked.

“I- I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since this morning.”

“Oh.” Jason sounded disappointed.

“But maybe we can get a game of chess in before she comes.”

“Okay.” Jason couldn’t care less.

“You okay, kid?”

“It’s just- weird. You never picked me up from school. Even before the divorce.” Jason explained. It was right. In his eleven years, not once did Marvin ever pick him up from school. Not until now.

“That’s true, but-” Marvin didn’t really have anything else to say. The ride to his and Whizzer’s place was silent. And it was deadly silence. The next two hours weren’t going to be very pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is short, and I'm sorry, but the next chapter is going to be quite long.
> 
> I want to establish Marvin and Jason's (lack of a) relationship.
> 
> Also, the next chapter deals with a heavy subject, so it's taking me a long time to write it, but I promise I'm working on it, but it's really hard.
> 
> BUT THANK YOU FOR 500 HITS! I'm so happy that people are actually really liking this fic.


	11. Chapter 10: Trina at the Psychiatrist 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina sees Mendel and opens up about her relationship with Marvin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of abuse.

Mendel welcomed Trina into his office. “I apologize again for pushing your appointment last minute.” Mendel explained, sitting in his chair. Trina sat on the sofa. “My dad and I do a yearly fishing trip and he didn’t want to do it on Saturday.”

“That sounds nice. How long has it been a tradition?” She asked.

“We’ve been doing this trip since I was ten. I don’t fish. Just my dad. I just come for the ride, but I do like being on the water. It’s calming.”

“That really does sound nice.” Trina took a deep breath. “I wish I could take a little trip like that. Alone. But I have Jason, and I’d really prefer not to leave him with his father for too long. I’m not cruel.”

“Understandable. Today, I wanted us to talk about your relationship with Marvin. How was it when you were dating? Were you friends before you started dating? What was it like being married to him?” Mendel asked. “How would you describe your relationship with Marvin?”

“Um- well-” Trina sighed. “It’s been difficult. Sometime full of regret. The only thing I don’t regret is Jason.”

“Okay. Let’s start from the beginning. How did you and Marvin meet?” Mendel asked.

“Our parents set us up. We went to the same college. I would always see him around campus. I thought he was cute. He has this charming smile. That’s how I fell for him. I never talked to him until my parents told me that we would be having dinner with the Feldmans. And there he was. Looking handsome as ever.” She laughed, remembering the good times. “We went on a few dates after that. My parents were so happy that I finally found a nice Jewish boy.”

“I can imagine.” Mendel smiled.

“Marv and I dated for a little less than two years when he proposed. He was so romantic and sweet in the beginning. He was my Prince Charming. Or so I thought.”

“What changed?”

“Well- Marvin did. After Jason was born, he- he  _ changed _ . Things were fine before Jason. And I am not blaming my son. Please don’t misunderstand what I’m saying. I would never blame him. You met him. He’s one of the sweetest kids. This is all about Marvin. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s his.”

“Can you be more specific about how things changed after Jason was born?” Mendel asked. “How did things change? How did Marvin change?”

“Doctor, I-” She knew she probably should tell him everything, but she didn’t want to. “Marvin- well-” She took a deep breath.”As you know, Marvin has a temper. If you looked up temper in the dictionary, there would probably be a photo of him. He- he tends to lash out when he doesn’t have his way. He has always been like this, but when- when Jason was born, after we became parents- he- he lashed out differently than he had before.”

“How does he lash out?” Mendel asked, concerned.

“He used to scream. But now sometimes he throws thing or bang the table. He- he’ll-” She stopped herself. Mendel watched her. He didn’t want to push her to say anything she didn’t want to say.

“Trina, has Marvin ever hit you?” Mendel asked. She shifted in her spot on the sofa uncomfortably and folded her hands on her lap, but didn’t look at him.

“It- it-” She sighed. “It wasn’t a regular thing. And when- when it happened he always apologized. He always promised he would never do it again.”

“He never kept those promises, did he?” Mendel asked. Trina shook her head. “He- you-” He didn’t exactly know how to address the situation. This was his first domestic abuse patient.

“Don’t take it the wrong way. I would never say Marvin is abusive. He never laid a hand on Jason. He just- there were times when I pushed him to the edge without knowing it. It’s probably my fault he ran off with Whizzer.”

“Don’t blame yourself.”

“But it is my fault. I wasn’t the wife he wanted. All I needed was to stay quiet and keep my head down. Maybe- maybe we’d still be married if-” She stopped. “So you’ve been going on that this trip since you were ten, but your dad never taught you to fish?” She needed to change the subject and Mendel let her.

“He tried. Once, but I’m not very good at it, so I just don’t fish on these trips.”

“Is- is your father also a psychiatrist?” She asked.

“No, but he is a doctor.

“So it runs in the family?”

“What does?”

“Being smart?” Trina smiled.

“Oh. Well- I-” Mendel stumbled on his words. He didn’t know if she was platonically complimenting him or flirting. Not many woman flirted with him, so he doubted it was flirting.

“I- I’ve noticed that you’re not wearing a wedding ring. Is there no Mrs. Weisenbachfeld?” Trina asked.

“Only one. My mother.” Mendel laughed. Maybe she was flirting with him. But she was a patient. For now, at least.

“I like your humor.” She smiled. It was a long shot, but he took it.

“You- you do?”

“Yes.” Damn the no relationship with patience policy. He would just have to wait until Trina didn’t need him anymore. No matter how long that took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally believe Marvin was abusive. I think he hit Trina, and maybe pushed Whizzer around, but I believe he was more verbally and emotionally abusive to Trina, Jason, and Whizzer. HOWEVER, I believe that Act I is over and he changed and became a better man, he spent the rest of his life trying to make it up to Trina and Jason.
> 
> You can disagree and I respect it because we all have our opinions.


	12. Chapter 11: Marvin at the Psychiatrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin discusses not getting the love he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on this story SO HARD  
> Bear with me, please.

Marvin sat on the edge of the sofa. His hands on his knees. His fingers drumming a silent tune. Mendel sat in his normal chair, ready to listen. “How has life been since we last spoke?”

“I picked up Jason on Thursday when Trina was here with you.”

“How did that go?”

“My kid doesn’t like me. Hell, he likes Whizzer more than me. I just- I wish I knew what I did so wrong.”

“Well-”

“ _ Please _ don’t answer that.” Marvin put his face in his hands, rubbing his face. He was exhausted after work and wanted to go home, but he knew he couldn’t skip this appointment. “I know Trina is coping with everything by trying to hate Whizzer. She doesn’t even have to try to hate me because I’m sure she already did before the divorce. Jason- I think Jason is coping by distancing himself from me. Disliking me.” Marvin explained.

“Why do you think he dislikes you?” Mendel asked. “Was it something he said? Something he did?

“His favorite thing to do in the world is playing chess. When I offered to play with him on Thursday he seemed so disinterested. He couldn't care less. My kid feels like a stranger to me. I don’t know him anymore.”

“But that’s okay. This is a completely new world to the three of you. You went from being a tight-knit family to- you  living with your partner and leaving them. I’m sure you’re not absent in Jason’s life, but from their point of view it’s just the two of them. Maybe Jason is trying to show that he doesn’t need you. It’s different dynamics and a whole nother person was added to the chaos.”

“But Whizzer isn’t new to the family. He-”

“Jason and Trina are used to Whizzer: your friend. Not Whizzer: your lover.” Mendel explained.

“I guess.”

“It’s going to take a while to get used to.”

“It’s been almost a year! I- I just want things to feel normal again?” Marvin explained.

“But what is normal?” Mendel leaned closer to Marvin.

“Normal is- taking my wife and son to a Mets game and watching Trina yell at the umpire.” Marvin laughed. Mendel watched him. He never really smiled in his sessions. “Normal is-” Marvin stopped himself. He looked at Mendel. “I know you have doctor patient confidentiality, but- has Jason ever said he doesn’t like me? Or he hates me? I- I just don’t want him to resent me.”

“I can’t talk about my sessions with Jason, but you're his father. I’m sure he loves you. Kids are always going to give their parents hard times. It’s a part of life. We did it to our parents.” Mendel pointed out.

“True.” Marvin nodded.

“Anything else? How’s Whizzer?”

“He refuses to jump on the therapy bandwagon, but he’s okay. We’ve been fighting more, but nothing new, right? I- I just feel like-”

“Do you love Whizzer?” Mendel asked. Marvin looked at him.

“Sorta- kinda- uh- love is a strong word.”

“Okay.” Mendel nodded, jotting something down that. “Do you think you need him?”

“Kinda.” Marvin sighed. “Whizzer makes me smile. He- sometimes he actually makes me feel smart.” He laughed.

“Alright. Is he special?”

“Haven’t we been over this?” Marvin asked. Mendel looked at him, waiting for a response. “He’s delightful. But- sometimes he’s a bit mean.”

“But so are you.” Mendel mumbled

“What was that?”

“Nothing? Sorry. I was just rereading something. What is one word you would use to describe Whizzer?”

“Why?”

“Just an exercise. One word. To sum him up.”

“Uh- I don’t know. Malicious?” Marvin shrugged, looking around the office, as he always did when he was ready for Mendel to move on.

“What is one word you would use to describe Trina?’

“Wife.” Marvin responded too quickly for either of them, causing some uncomfortable eye contact.

“And Jason?”

“Well- I- I can’t use one word to explain that kid. He’s something else.”

“Try it. One word.”

“Fine. One word to describe Jason would be- uninterested.”

“Is he uninteresting or-”

“He’s not interested in me or anything I have to say. I mean- I could probably be a deadbeat dad and I don’t think him or Trina would give a shit.” Marvin explained. “It’s like being surrounded by people you care about, but they couldn’t give two shits about you.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I don’t know. It’s just a feeling I guess.”

“Think about it. Your relationships with the three of them have changed. I mean- Jason went from having his parents in the house to just having Trina. Trina- she told me about when you met and got married. It was normal until one day it wasn’t. Whizzer- I don’t know much about him, because I have not met him, but I get the sense that he’s not used to being involved with a family man behind the scenes. Maybe he’s not used to getting to know the kid and the wife. You want a quick change for them, but it’s not going to happen.”

“But it’s been almost a year. It’s not like everything fell apart yesterday. We’ve had months.”

“And you’re the only one who saw a professional since the beginning. I’ve only been seeing Trina for two months and Jason for just a few weeks. You have to give them time to adjust. Everyone adjusts at their own speed.”

“I have another word to describe Jason.”

“And what word would that be?” Mendel asked.

“Distress.” Marvin crossed his arms and looked at the clock on the wall. “We only have a two minutes left, so- there’s not much we can be getting done.”

“Right. Have a good week.”

“Thanks.” Marvin got up and left the office as soon as he could. The sessions became more excruciating since Trina and Jason started seeing Mendel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. This is probably one of the longest fics I've written and published. I am so proud of myself because I do have commitment issues.
> 
> And I know that there's not much with the lesbians, yet, but this does take place in Act 1 where they are not present and Delia did make a short appearance. Bear with me. They are coming.
> 
> Also friendly reminder that Marvin is a manbaby.


	13. Chapter 12: Marvin's Big Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin tells Whizzer that he wants them to sit down with Trina and Jason and clear the air. He then sees Mendel and asks if Mendel will mediate the family meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but here you are!

It has been three weeks since Marvin saw Mendel. He kept cancelling appointments because he felt awkward since Mendel was also seeing Trina and Jason and they were saying things Marvin would hear. Sure Marvin encouraged Trina and Jason to see Mendel, but he didn’t really think it out. Mendel was  _ his _ psychiatrist. Why didn’t he send Trina and Jason to another psychiatrist. Maybe a cheaper one. Whizzer hated that Marvin wasn’t seeing Mendel. Not because he was concerned, but annoyed. When Marvin missed an appointment with Mendel he talked too much.  _ Way _ too much. The sooner Marvin started seeing Mendel again, the better. “I have an idea.” Marvin voiced one night before bed.

“Oh? Is it a good one?”

“Maybe.”

“Does it involve you having a sit down with me, your ex and your kid to  _ clear the air _ ?” Whizzer asked.

“Yeah. How did you-”

“It’s a dumb idea.”

“How do you know it’s a bad idea?”

“Because  _ one _ meeting with the four of us is not going to get Trina to stop hating me and it not going to get Jason to like you more.”

“How do you know that?”

“I just do.”

“But- can we at least try it?”

“No.”

“Why not.”

“Because it’s a terrible idea, Marvin.” Whizzer explained. “It is. If you and I were switched and I was Jason’s dad and Trina hated me-”

“She does hate me.”

“Of course. But if it were me, where you are, I wouldn’t care. You know why, because I am realistic.”

“What is so unrealistic about wanting my family- my  _ entire _ family, including you, to get alone?”

“It’ll never happen.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’ll always be the man you cheated on your wife with and the person you left your son for.” Whizzer explained.

“But Jason likes you.”

“Because he’s a good kid. Not that Trina isn’t a good person- I don’t know. I just don’t think she and I will ever get along. Maybe it’s because she’s not getting laid. Maybe if she was getting laid she’d take that stick out of her ass.”

“Wow.”

“Is the conversation over? Great. Goodnight.” Whizzer pulled the covers over his shoulder, his back to Marvin.

“Goodnight.” Marvin sighed. He had too much on his mind. He couldn’t sleep just yet.

“If you’re still thinking about having a  _ family _ meeting, maybe you should see your shrink and see if he could be a mediator.”

“You think so?”

“Why not? We have nothing to lose- except maybe your kid thinking you’re a complete moron.”

“Thanks for your support.” Marvin’s sarcasm made Whizzer laugh. He rolled over to look at Marvin. “If you really want this  _ thing _ to happen I won’t fight it, but I can’t promise I’ll be able to make it. You know my schedule.”

“Alright. Goodnight.” Marvin kissed Whizzer, who rolled back over so his back was facing Marvin again.

* * *

 

Marvin took Whizzer’s advice and made an “emergency” appointment with Mendel the next day. “So, Marvin. How are you? I know you-”

“I’m doing well. That’s why I cancelled the past few appointments.” He lied through his teeth, but he was good at it.

“Okay. That is understandable. What happened recently that made you cal me this morning?” Mendel asked.

“Uh- Whizzer suggested I call you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I- I need your opinion on something.”

“I-” Before Mendel could protest Marvin continued.

“I want to do a sit down with Jason, Trina and Whizzer. I just want to clear the air so there’s no more hostility. You know?”

“Okay, but- do  _ you _ think that’s a good idea?” Mendel asked.

“Yes I do. I think it’s a great idea. Whizzer doesn’t think so. What do you think?” Marvin asked. “I want your professional opinion.”

“Well if you make it clear that it is a safe space that the three of them can say whatever they need to get off their chest, then it could be very good.”

“Okay. Will you help me?”

“How?” Mendel asked, confused.

“Uh- will you be a mediator? You can help them figure out if there’s anger they didn’t have or something. I don’t know. You’re the psychiatrist.”

“Okay. Uh- I- I don’t think pulling me into it would be a good idea. Especially if you want Whizzer to be open. He doesn’t really know me, so-”

“Please. You’d be doing me a favor. Do you do group therapy? Like-”

“No.”

“I will pay you.”

“Well- I-” Mendel sighed. Was he really going to turn down money and a reason to see Trina? “Okay. I will-  _ mediate _ . Do you know when you want to do this?”

“Not yet. I’ll have to talk to Trina.”

“Alright. Sounds good. Anything you would like to talk about? Anything going on? Anything that pushed you to make this decision?” Mendel asked.

“I don’t know. Everything’s been- normal. I see Jason on the weekends and sometimes randomly during the week. Trina still hates me and Whizzer. Whizzer- he’s still unreliable.”

“Have you told him you love him?”

“No, because I know he won’t say it back.”

“Why’s that?”

“I just know. He’s not a very affectionate person.” Marvin shrugged. “It is what it is. I- it bothers me, but what am I going to do? I- I can’t break up with him. We live together and- even if I tried denying it- I- I do- I care about him a lot.”

“Okay.” Mendel nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments.

“So how’s Jason’s therapy going? I know you’re not supposed to give me specifics, but-”

“It’s going great. He is a smart kid. You and Trina must be very proud of him.”

“We are. I’m just surprised how a kid that great is mine.” Marvin laughed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Trina ever told me he wasn’t really mine. Sometimes I wish he wasn’t mine, because he deserves better.”

“Oh?”

“What?” Marvin asked.

“You never- your insecurities about being Jason’s dad- you’ve never really-”

“Let’s just move on. Forget I said anything.” Marvin started tapping his foot, impatiently. He was regretting this appointment.

“Would you like to leave?”

“Can I?”

“Of course. This is for you. I don’t dictate it.” Mendel explained.

“Alright. Uh- I’ll call you to let you know when the meeting will be. It’ll most likely be at our-” He stopped himself. “At Trina and Jason’s house.”

“Okay.” Mendel nodded.

“Great.” Marvin left the office as soon as possible, not even bothering to say goodbye. For some reason there was awkward tension in that room. Marvin didn’t know why, but Mendel did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The family meeting will be it's own chapter, of course. That will be posted soon.


	14. Chapter 13: Trina's Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin talks to Trina about having the meeting at her house. She has a moment in the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A random unnecessary chapter. I really don't know what this is. It just happened.

Marvin kept going over it over and over again in his head.  _ Hey, Trina. I know you still hate me since I left you for a man, but I’d like for us to do a family meeting and clear the air. _ No.  _ Hi, Trina. I know things have been bad- hard? Rough? Rough. I know things have been rough, but I would really like the four of us- you, me, Jason and Whizzer to sit down with Dr. Weisenbachfeld and try to clear the air as best we can so we can make this work. _ But what is  _ this _ ? It’s barely a family. He kept going over different ways to talk to her about the meeting before she finally opened the door.

“Marvin? You actually rang the doorbell. Did you forget your key?” She asked, crossing her arms. “What the hell do you want?”

“Can I- can I come in?” Marvin asked. He was nervous. He hadn’t been nervous around Trina since they were dating.

“I can’t really say no. You do pay the mortgage still.” Trina sighed. She was reluctant. “Come on.”

“Thank you.” He entered the house. Something about it seemed alien. He couldn’t put his finger on it. “I- uh- listen, Trina, I know that the separation and the divorce was hard on all of us, but-”

“Come on. Just because our son gets along with your boytoy doesn’t mean I have to.”

“Don’t- don’t call him that. Whizzer is my-”

“Oh shut up. Why are you here?” Trina asked. Marvin sat on the armrest of the sofa. It always annoyed Trina when he did that. If she didn’t have self control, he would have strangled him by now.

“I want to sit down, you, me, Jason, Whizzer and Dr. Weisenbachfeld. I want us to get everything off our chest and clear the air. It’s toxic. Trina.”

“Well that’s not  _ my _ fault, now it is, Marvin?” She asked.

“No. It’s not your fault, but you’re not really helping.”

“It won’t help anything.”

“It won’t change anything if you’re not willing to let it.”

“I-” Trina shook her head. She didn’t want to have a sit down with him and Whizzer. It couldn’t be over dinner, because she couldn’t promise to not poison their food. But she also knew he would never give up. “I don’t know, Marvin.”

“Please, Trina. It’ll be an hour at most, unless we agree to go on longer. I just- I want to try to fix this.” Trina took a deep breath.

“Will Dr. Mendel be there?”

“Yes. Dr.  _ Weisenbachfeld  _ agreed to mediate.”

“Well-” She wasn’t going to turn down extra time with Mendel outside of their sessions. “Fine. It has to be here, though. I don’t want to go to your apartment.”

“That’s fine.”

“It’s not going to work, Marvin.”

“It’s at least worth a try.”

“Get the hell out of my house.”

“Does Friday at seven sound good?” Marvin asked, getting up to leave.

“That’s fine. Goodbye.”

“Can I at least say hi to my kid?” Marvin asked.

“He’s studying.”

“Just a quick hi.”

“Goodnight, Marvin.”

“Alright. Fine.” Marvin finally notice what had changed. Trina had taken down all of their wedding photos finally. She had removed any photo of her and Marvin, but kept the photos of Marvin and Jason. “Goodnight, Trina. I’ll see you on Friday.”

“Bye.” She closed the door after him.

“Was that dad?” Jason asked, walking into the living room.

“You’re supposed to be studying.”

“I’m taking a break. When’s dinner going to be ready?”

“Soon. I promise. Study a little more.”

“Do I have to?” Jason asked.

“Yes. And we’re having a family dinner on Friday, before you go to your dad’s.”

“Here?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“Go back and study.”

“Fine.” Jason sighed and walked back to his room. Trina took a deep breath and walked back to the kitchen. She wasn’t in a cooking mood. She might as well order pizza.

“He really thinks one meeting will clear the air.” She often spoke to herself when she believed she was alone. Jason often listened. “That’s not going to fix the damage he’s done. Nothing will ever fix it. How dare he. I- maybe I should put myself more out there. Find a man of my own. Dr. Mendel is really cute. He’s sort of dorky, but- oh Trina what are you thinking. He’s your shrink who also sees your son and ex. God. Is this  _ my _ midlife crisis? Or is this just another break down?” She sunk to the floor and dialed a pizzaria. There was so much going through her head. Her life was going downhill, if it wasn’t for Jason, she’d-

“Joe’s Pizza.”

“Oh. Hi. I’d like to order a large cheese pizza and a 2 liter Pepsi.”

“Mrs. Feldman?”

“Yes. It’s me again.  _ Another _ delivery.” Trina laughed, uncomfortably.

“Alright. That will be-”

“Twenty-two seventy five. I know the drill by now.”

“Alright.”

“Thank you.” She hung up, hitting her head on the cabinet.

“Hey, mom-” Jason walked into the kitchen. “Mom?”

“I’m right here, honey.” She explained. Jason walked around the counter island. “Hi.”

“Oh. I- are you okay?” Jason asked.

“I’m-  _ fine _ .” It was a lie. They both knew it. It was normal for Jason to find his mother sitting on the kitchen floor by now. He was used to it.

“I was going to say- pizza is fine it you don’t want to cook anything.”

“I just ordered our usual. I’m sorry. Today has just been-”

“It’s okay.”

“If you want to stop studying, you can.” Trina sighed.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. Jason sat on the floor across from her. “Sweetie, you don’t have to-”

“Is it dad?”

“What?”

“The reason you’re on the floor tonight. Is it because dad stopped by. Why was he here?”

“To talk about the family dinner on Friday. It will be us, Whizzer, and Dr. Mendel.” Trina explained.

“Whizzer  _ and _ Dr. Mendel? Is this an intervention or something?” He asked, making Trina laugh.

“No. Your father is just- well your father. He thinks a family meeting will do us fine.”

“Dr. Mendel said we’ll all be okay with time.” Jason explained.

“Just humor your father. You know how he gets when he doesn’t get his way.”

“He starts smashing things.”

“Exactly.” She nodded.

“Are you really okay?”

“Yes. I am, because I have you.” She opened her arms. Jason sighed and slid next to her, hugging her. “You are such a great kid.” Her voice cracked.

“Are you crying?” Jason asked.

“Don’t ruin the moment.” Trina took a deep breath. Jason had regretted sitting with her now. He had no idea if he would escape before the pizza arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is getting to the age where he is embarrassed to be hugged by his mom. Even behind closed doors. The family meeting is the next chapter, I promise.
> 
> Also the fic is 55 pgs on Google Docs so far. This is close to being my longest fic. I might actually finish it this time!


	15. Chapter 14: The Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin, Whizzer, Trina, and Jason have a family meeting "mediated" by Mendel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a while, but here it is, finally.

Marvin leaned on the kitchen counter, pouring coffee into his travel mug. Whizzer walked into the kitchen, dressed and ready to take on the day. The very busy day that he was not looking forward to.

“Don’t forget that we are meeting at Trina’s at seven. We’re all having dinner and-” Marvin began.

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise you anything. I have like six shoots today.” Whizzer explained.

“Well, you need to try really hard. I need you to be there, Whizzer. We need to get the hostility out of the way. For Jason.”

“I said I’ll try, Marvin.”

“Fine. Fine. Have a good day.”

“Alright. Bye.” Whizzer left before Marvin could kiss his cheek.

* * *

Marvin and Mendel arrived at Trina’s house at the exact same time. They both made uncomfortable eye contact.

“Hello, Dr. Weisenbachfeld.”

“Hi, Marvin. How are you?” Mendel held a bottle of wine. He knew they were most likely going to need it.

“I am- doing alright. Thanks again for doing this.”

“Listen, any other way I can help, just let me know.” Mendel smiled. Marvin nodded and rang the doorbell. Jason opened it, surprised to see the two men.

“Oh!” He was surprised to see Mavin, because his dad never rang the doorbell. He just came in whenever he wanted. “Hi, dad.”

“Hey, kid.” Marvin rustled Jason’s hair and walked in.

“Hi, Jason.”

“Hi, Dr. Mendel. Come in.”  Jason welcomed Mendel in.

“Thanks.” Mendel walked into the house, wondering where Trina was. Jason closed the door behind him. “I brought some- uh- a little-”

“Hello, Dr. Mendel.” Trina walked into the living room with a towel draped over her shoulder.

“Hi, Trina.” Mendel smiled.

“Please, make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be done soon.” Trina explained.

“I brought some wine. I didn’t want to show up empty handed.

“That is very considerate. Thank you.” Trina took the bottle. There was a few moments of silence and Mendel and Trina making googly eyes at each other, which Marvin noticed. He cleared his throat. “Is- uh- is Whizzer on his way?”

“I would hope so.” Marvin sighed. He honestly didn’t know if Whizzer was actually coming.

“So you don’t know?” Trina asked.

“No. I don’t. He’s had a really busy day today. He told me he would try his hardest to make it.” Marvin explained.

“Great. Because if he doesn’t come, this was all a waste of time.” Trina shook her head and walked back to the kitchen. Marvin loosened his tie and looked at his son.

“Is the table set, or do you need help with that?” He asked, untying the red tie and letting it hang around his neck.

“I set the table already.” Jason explained.

“Okay. Good.” Marvin nodded. He looked at Mendel. “Shall we?” He motioned to the dining room. Mendel nodded and walked into the brightly lit room. Marvin looked at Jason and took a deep breath before following the psychiatrist. He was not looking forward to attempting to make small talk with Mendel, but Mendel wasn’t looking forward to it either. They were both very awkward people.

“So, Marvin. How have you been? I hope that since we haven’t had a session in a while you are doing better.”

“I’m doing just fine, doctor.” Marvin looked at Jason, hoping he would say something. Anything. When there was no success, he just asked him about school.

“My day was okay, I’m just glad the weekend is here.” Jason explained. He was hoping Marvin would cancel the weekend last minute.

“That’s good. It’ll just be us this weekend. Whizzer has a busy schedule, but you and I can play chess, or watch some movies.” Marvin explained. “Something relaxing.

“What? No baseball games to go to?” Jason asked, relieved his dad didn’t have anything planned.

“No. Not this time.” Marvin started patting his foot impatiently. Jason followed soon after. It was another quality they both shared. Mendel checked his watch. It was going to be a long night.

“Dinner is ready!” Trina called from the kitchen. “I hope you guys are okay with lasagna.” She appeared in the dining room, catching Marvin and Mendel off guard. “Should we start eating or do you want to wait for Whizzer?”

“We could wait a few minutes. He might be caught in traffic or finishing up his shoot.”

“Or he’s just not coming.” Trina crossed her arms. She hoped Whizzer wouldn’t show up.

“Let’s give him ten minutes. If he’s not here in ten, then I’ll call him and see what’s up.” Marvin explained.

“Fine.” Trina went back to the kitchen.

* * *

Whizzer sat in his car, on the phone with his best friend. He still hadn’t left the location of the shoot, because he was dreading what was waiting for him at Trina’s house.

“Why is Marvin trying to force change?” Cordelia asked. “Why doesn’t he just let it happen naturally?”

“Because Marvin is a very impatient prick. I really don’t want to go, Delia. What if they all come for me?”

“I thought you liked his son, though?” The commotion on her end was obviously her trying to cook something new. “Shit!”

“You okay?” Whizzer asked, concerned.

“I’m fine. Just burned my fingers a little. But back to Marvin’s son. Does he like you or not?” She asked.

“I think so. Jason is a great kid, but- I am the reason that family broke up. I’m the villain in this story.

“No you’re not. Shut up. If you were the villain, that makes Marvin the hero. I’m sorry, I like him and I think he’s a nice guy, but he’s not hero material. Maybe he can be a sidekick or something. I don’t know.” She laughed, making Whizzer chuckle. He sighed. “I think you should go.”

“But I don’t want to.”

“So what? Suck it up. It’s the least you can do, now that you are all an awkward extended family. Listen, honey. I know how much you like Marvin. I know this is not just a fling like past relationships, so try to make it work with his family.

“I do try to make it work, elia, but his ex- I mean she had plenty of reason to hate me.”

“Who could hate you?”

“Trina Schulz. That’s who. But- she did- I mean she lost her husband to another man. That man being me.”

“Okay. So what? That was Marvin’s choice. It wasn’t your fault. Try to make peace tonight. If not for Marvin or his son, do it for me.”

“Why for you?”

“Hey, I’m trying my best to be supportive, okay. Just go with it. Go to this dinner- family meeting-  _ thing- _ whatever it is. Listen to what they have to say, and be honest, yourself.” Cordelia didn’t fully understand the situation because she never met Jason or Trina, but she knew her best friend better than anyone else.

“Alright, I’ll try.” Whizzer took a deep breath. “How’s Charlotte?” He asked.

“She’s okay. Working late today so I’m trying to make her dinner and I’m gonna go surprise her in her office.” Cordelia explained, making Whizzer smile. He’d never admit it, but he wanted what Cordelia and Charlotte have.

“That sounds nice. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” His phone started vibrating. “That’s probably Marvin wondering where I am.” Whizzer groaned.

“Good luck. Please tell me how it went.”

“I will, bye.”

“Bye!” Cordelia hung up allowing him to pick up the other call. It was Marvin, of course.

“Hello?”

“Late for dinner.”

“Wha- oh. Shit.”

“You’re late, Whizzer. Everyone is waiting. Where the hell are you?” Marvin asked, obviously annoyed.

“I warned you, but I am in my car now, about to be on my way. Relax.”

“Hurry up!”

“Hey, don’t tell me what to do.”

“Whizzer.” Marvin growled.

“Marvin.” Whizzer challenged.

“I’ll see you when you get here.” Marvin’s abrupt hang up, put Whizzer in a sour mood. The night was not going to have the happy ending Marvin wanted.

* * *

 

The purpose of the dinner with everyone present was to get everything out in the air and to maybe make peace, but that didn’t really happen. After Whizzer arrived they started eating in near silence except for Jason listing off random trivia facts to fill the silence.

“Did you know that birds bob their heads to stabilize their visual surroundings?” He asked. None of the adults reacted.

“This lasagna is really good.” Mendel spoke up.

“Thank you.” Trina smiled.

“Okay. Let’s talk. Everyone is free to say whatever has been bothering them about- about what’s been happening.” Marvin explained. He couldn’t take the silence anymore. “Obviously, Mendel is excluded from this because he is not family.”

“Neither is Whizzer.” Trina shot back.

“Excuse me?” Marvin looked at her.

“Whizzer is not family. At least he’s not  _ my _ family. He has no relation to us. You’re not married to him. He is  _ not _ family.” Trina pointed out.

“But-” Before Marvin could argue, Whizzer stopped him.

“She’s not wrong, Marvin.” Whizzer sighed. “You’re right, Trina. I’m not family. And I’m sorry.”

“You can apologize all you want, but nothing will fix my family. The family  _ you _ tore apart. You- you-”

“I understand that, but- I’m here trying to play nice and make amends, but I don’t even know why. You and I will never get along. I’m sorry, Marv. I know you want this to happen, but it won’t.” Whizzer looked at Marvin. “It won’t happen, because you can’t force us to be your tight-knit happy family. This has got to come to a stop.”

“Why?” Marvin asked.

“Because you can’t force change. I know that’s hard, because you’re a control freak, but-”

“Whizzer, shut up.” Marvin lowered his voice, which alarmed everyone, but Mendel. Marvin only lowered his voice before he lost it.

“No. You wanted us all to get everything out into the air, so let me. You are a control freak. You want us to be this perfect happy family, but we can’t be the family in your head. There is no such thing as a perfect family. I’m sorry.”

“Goddamn it, Whizzer.” Marvin slammed his fist on the table making Trina and Jason jump. “Sorry. Sorry.” Marvin cleared his throat. “Jason, is there anything that is bothering you? Or has been bothering you since your mom and I seperated? Since the divorce?” He didn’t want to hear what Whizzer had to say anymore.

“Uh- well- no- not really.” It was a lie and everyone knew it, but no one was going to force him to talk, if he didn’t want to.

“I can’t believe this. I really thought that maybe if everyone sat for one dinner and  _ tried _ to make it work, then maybe- why can’t we just try to make this work? Just try?” Marvin asked.

“Because no one wants to, Marvin. You can’t force us to. Don’t you get it?” Whizzer asked. “This never happens, so just stop.”

“I won’t stop! Why can’t we make nice, huh? I want my tight-knit family! I deserve that much!” He was yelling now.

“But do you deserve that?” Whizzer asked.

“Shut up.” Marvin looked at Whizzer, who wasn’t backing down. “Why are you so against this? You don’t make this any easier. But why should you?” Trina had subtly started rocking back and forth. She knew what was next. No one else noticed besides Mendel.

“Marvin, I think you should calm down.” Mendel spoke up.

“Stay out of this.”

“You asked me to take part-”

“I asked you to mediate. To help, but you’ve been silent the whole time. That says a lot about your skills as a psychiatrist.” Marvin replied.

“Marvin, just give it up.” Whizzer was already to leave.

“So it’s  _ my _ fault that you guys won’t get along? I should stop trying to make peace and just let it all fall apart?” Marvin asked.

“Marv- it already has fallen apart.” Trina whispered.

“Shut up!” Marvin looked at Trina. “Nothing has fallen apart.”

“Jason, maybe you should probably go to your room.” Whizzer noticed Jason looking uncomfortable.

“No. We are going to-”

“Marvin, shut the hell up. Go on, Jason.” Whizzer nodded to Jason who kept his eyes low and left the table. “This has nothing to do with Jason. This is between the adults.” Whizzer justified why he excused the boy.

“I just don’t know why you are fighting this so much! I don’t! Why is it so hard just to be tolerable of each other? If not for my sake, for Jason’s.” Marvin stared at his plate.

“You notice how you always blame me and Trina for the hostility?” Whizzer asked. “Why is it always ourselves who have to change? Last time I checked, you’re not the most pleasant person, either, Marvin.”

“Don’t you dare try to turn this on me.”

“I’m not turning this on you.” Whizzer raised his voice. He was obviously annoyed. “I am saying that Trina and I are not the only one’s at fault.”

“This is incredibly boring! I make nice with everyone.”

“You’re not making nice now.”

“Because you are making this simple request seem impossible!”

“Because it is! We are not going to change after one fucking family dinner, Marvin! You ask for the impossible! So get the hell off your high horse, because you are not a saint and you sure as hell are not the victim here!”

“You know what? Fuck it. I’m done. If you’re not willing to at least make an effort, then I give up.” He got up from the table and looked at the three others. “I’m done. Don’t even bother coming home tonight, Whizzer.” He stormed out of the house.

“I won’t!” Whizzer yelled back. “He’s like a big man baby. When he doesn’t get his way he-” He looked at Trina, noticing the tears she tried holding back. “Thank you for dinner, Trina. I- if you need help cleaning up-”

“No. I- I think you should leave, Whizzer.” Mendel spoke for Trina.

“Of course. Goodnight.” Whizzer nodded and left the house. Mendel looked at Trina.

“Are you alright? Do you want to talk about what just happened?” Mendel asked, concerned.

“No.” She wiped the tears away. “I- uh- I need to check on Jason. He- uh-” She didn’t bother finishing her sentence.

“If you want, I can help clean up.” Mendel offered.

“You really don’t have to, doctor. I can manage.”

“Go check on Jason. I’ll clean up.”

“Thank you.” Trina left the dining room. Mendel took a deep breath and started collecting the plates. He had seen a new side of everyone he hadn’t seen in their sessions. At least he knows what Whizzer’s like first hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took like a week to write and like 3 days of rewriting and changing. Fair warning THE chess game is obviously very close in he near future.
> 
> Also this is almost 10 pages on Google docs, so I think it's my longest chapter.


	16. Chapter 15: Mendel Asks Trina Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason convinces Mendel to ask Trina out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed something light hearted to follow the last chapter, so take this offering.

It had been two weeks since the family dinner. Marvin hadn’t shown up at Trina’s uninvited and they agreed she would drop Jason off every Friday. Trina stopped seeing Mendel. Not because she didn’t need the help. Lord knows she did. She stopped because she felt weird about what happened the night of the of the meeting. The kiss, they never talked about. But Jason still saw Mendel twice a week now. It really was helping him. Just to have someone that wasn’t his parents to talk to. Mendel was used to Jason being in the middle of a game when he came over. There was awkward tension between Mendel and Trina so they didn’t really talk much before Jason’s sessions.

“Hello, Dr. Mendel.” Trina greeted him at the door.

“Hi, Trina.” He smiled. “Uh- how are you?”

“I’m doing just fine. Please, come in.” She welcomed him into the house. Jason sat in his usual spot, playing chess, per usual.

“I- I’ll be in my room. Tonight is a pizza night.” She explained.

“Okay.” Jason didn’t move his eyes off the chessboard. Mendel sat in the recliner, that he recently learned replaced Marvin’s old chair, which Trina set on fire after he moved in with Whizzer. Trina left them and barricaded herself in her room for the next hour.

“Is she gone?” Jason asked.

“Yes?” Mendel looked down the hallway. “Yes. She is in her room. So- Jason how are you since we spoke on Monday.”

“Can we talk about you today?” Jason asked, looking at Mendel and pushing the chessboard away from himself.

“Me? What is there to know? Uh- I- I’m a Jewish psychiatrist who lives alone and doesn’t have any friends. Wow. That sounds sad. But I like my life.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Jason asked.

“No. Why?”

“I know what happened when you and my mom were washing dishes after my dad’s episode. Mom thinks I didn’t see, but-”

“What are you talking about?” Mendel asked. “The family dinner that- ended in ruin?”

“Yeah. I know my mom kissed you.”

“Wha- well- I-”

“I saw it. I was going to get some water, but I backed away slowly.” Jason explained. “I know you like each other. I see the way you look at each other.”

“Jason-”

“I think you should ask her out on a date.” Jason explained.

“Jason, I-” Mendel took a deep breath. “What happened in that kitchen that night, was your mother- being vulnerable. She-”

“But you didn’t stop her.”

“Because she was fragile.”

“Nope. I know you like her.”

“I- I will admit your mother is a beautiful woman. She’s a good cook. She seems like a wonderful mother.” Mendel went through every compliment he could think of for Trina, before he came back to reality. “But just because I think your mother is a wonderful woman, does not mean she looks at me the same way. I mean- let’s say I did like her and asked her out-  _ hypothetically _ \- who’s to say she would say yes?”

“I know she would. You think my mom was vulnerable. I think that she likes you and wanted to see what your response would be.”

“Jason, you’re a kid. You can’t possibly know-”

“She likes you. Even my dad noticed it.” Jason crossed his arms and sat back. Mendel sighed.

“I take it I won’t be charging your father for his session.”

“Charge him. It’s not like he can’t afford it. It won’t make a difference. When my mom said she’s going to stop seeing you, I thought it was because you asked her out, but obviously not, if you guys are still so awkward around each other.”

“We are adults who are professional. I respect that she doesn’t want to see me anymore and I gave her the numbers for some other psychiatrists.” Mendel explained. This might be their shortest session.

“If you and my mom started dating, would I have to stop seeing you?” Jason asked.

“We are not going to start dating, but no. I would only stop seeing you if- I married her.” He started tapping his fingers on the armrest.

“I’m not going to give this up.”

“Why not? This is like parent trap, except you’re not getting Marvin and Trina back together. You’re trying to get  _ me _ and Trina together. Why? What do you gain?” Mendel asked.

“Maybe my mom would stop crying on the kitchen floor every night.”

“She- she does that?” Mendel asked.

“Yeah. Since my dad and Whizzer became a thing, I guess. She’s sad and lonely. And- well you’re lonely.”

“Just because we’re lonely-”

“Just go on one date. If it goes terrible, I won’t mention it again.” Jason promised. Mendel sighed. “Look, I just want my mom to be happy.”

“And what makes you think  _ I _ can make her happy?” Mendel asked.

“I just know.” Jason shrugged.

“If I promise to ask her out after the session, can we at least have a session?” Mendel asked.

“Yes.” Jason noded.

“Okay. I’ll ask her on a date.” Mendel shook his head. “But what if she turns me down? What if she says yes? I haven’t been on a date since college. And I mean  _ undergrad _ . That was- before you were born.”

“So you do like her?” Jason smiled.

“Well- I- yes. I think your mother is one of the most wonderful women I have ever met.” He knew it was no point keeping the truth from Jason. “But- if she turns me down, that does nothing for my self confidence.”

“She won’t turn you down!”

* * *

 

Instead of having an actual session, Jason spent the whole time convincing Mendel that Trina likes him. They had lost track of time and Trina entered the living room to make sure they knew.

“Hey.” She smiled.

“Oh. Hello.” Mendel smiled back.

“Did you guys have a nice session.” She sat on the armrest of the couch and put her hand on Jason’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Jason nodded. “I’m going to go get something to drink.” He looked at Mendel. This was his cue.

“Uh- Trina.”

“Yes?”

“I- I-” He struggled. “About the other night-”

“Please.” Trina sighed. “I’m sorry about that. I-”

“You don’t need to apologize. I- Trina, I really like you. I think you’re beautiful and you are a wonderful cook and- if- if you’re not doing anything on Friday, I would like to take you out. On a date.”

“Dr-”

“Please call me Mendel.”

“Mendel, I’m flattered, but-”

“You’re not interested. Sorry. Forget I said anything.”

“No! No. I am interested. I- I like you too. It’s just.” She looked towards the kitchen. “I don’t know how Jason would feel with my dating. And dating his psychiatrist.”

“I’m sure he’ll be okay with it. Jason is a really bright kid and- he wants you to be happy.”

“He does?” Trina smiled. Mendel nodded. “He really is a sweet kid.”

“Yes. He is. So what do you say?”

“Friday sounds great, but it has to be after Jason gets out of school and after Marvin gets out of work, so I can drop him off for the weekend.” Trina explained.

“Of course. How about I pick you up at- six? Will that be okay?” Mendel asked.

“Yeah. I can do six.”

“Great!” Mendel smiled. A few seconds went by before Jason joined them. “Uh- I should go.” He looked at Jason and nodded. “I’ll see you next week.”

“Okay.” Jason sat on the couch in his spot and reset the chess board. Mendel smiled at Trina before leaving the house. “Did he ask you out?”

“What?” Trina looked at her son. “I- how-”

“I just know.” Jason laughed. Trina patted his shoulder and sighed. “I- I’ll be in my room. We will convene at 5:45 and decide what to order for dinner.” She explained. Jason didn’t respond. He was already invested in the fame. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write what happened in the kitchen between Trina and Mendel, I'll write it, but I'll put it in "Love is Blind" which is my collection of Falsettos one shots.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE CONSTANT SUPPORT! I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH!  
> You are all so kind. You don't understand how much I appreciate it. It makes me so happy. Someone said this is the best Falsettos fic and I am shocked, because I honestly, never found my writing to be good enough to ever be called the best by ANYONE, so thank you. You guys make me so happy and you make this worth writing. <3
> 
> And I do everything with AO3 on my laptop, hence the :) <3 old school emojis.
> 
> BUT THANK YOU!!!!!


	17. PSA

Thank you for the support thus far! I really enjoy writing this fic. I think it's my favorite of all the fics I've ever written. And I started writing fics in 2008. First one was about Joe Jonas. There's a little fun fact about me. I do not have that fic anymore because the old family computer was completely wiped out.

My mom had this genius idea for me to create a website for my writing. Mostly because she wants me to make money off the adsense. So I want to know your opinions.

If I was to move this fic and other future fics, would you guys go onto my website and read them there? I really need your input because without you guys, there's no point of me making that website.

I'm still going to make the website to make my mom happy, but I want to know what you guys think. Would you guys support a smol poor writer? And please be honest. If you wouldn't go through the trouble of going to another website to just read a fic, then let me know.

Honestly, I have mixed feeling about this, because right now I'm only writing fics and I feel like having a website just for my fics seems a little pretentious, but my mom won't leave me alone.

So let me know what you guys think. Thanks again for your constant support! I will update soon, hopefully and I'm brainstorming some other fics for other musicals after this is done.

Thank you! <3


	18. Chapter 16: Dealing with Marvin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin learns that Trina is going on a date with Mendel and doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 16 GUYS HOLY CRAP!

Thursday night, Trina made sure to call Marvin and make sure it was okay that she dropped Jason off earlier than normally. She was glad he didn’t ask why, because he really didn’t want to get into that awkward conversation. As far as she knew, he was still seeing Mendel regularly. Friday morning, everything went normal. Trina dropped off Jason and went home to do laundry and watch Dr. Phil. It was nice to know people had it worse than her sometimes. At 2:45, she left to pick up Jason. She waited outside for ten minutes everyday and caught up with celebrity news on her phone.

Jason got into the car and told his mom about his day per usual. “Honey, I’m going to drop you off at your dad’s house early today.”

“Because of your date?” Jason asked.

“Y- yes. I’m sorry, it’ll only be this weekend.” She explained.

“Okay.” Jason shrugged. “I hope you guys have fun.”

“Thank you.” Trina smiled. They drove home and Jason did his homework. Trina waited for four thirty and drove Jason to Marvin’s. She rang the doorbell waiting. Marvin opened it.

“Hey.” He smiled at Jason. “Ready for this weekend?”

“I guess.” Jason shrugged and went inside. Marvin looked at Trina.

“So why so early? I thought you weren’t seeing Mendel anymore.” Marvin crossed his arms.

“Well- I’ve got a date tonight.”

“Oh?” Marvin seemed stunned. “Well- I- do I know him?”

“Yeah.”

“Who?” He asked.

“Don’t worry about it. If things don’t work out, I don’t want the world to know.” She explained. “I will be here on Sunday around two like usual.”

“Okay. Well- uh- good luck on your date. I hope things work out.” Marvin nodded. He didn’t want things to work out. Sure he and Trina were divorced, but he was jealous. Though, he’d deny it.

“Wow. Thanks, Marv. But- just because I’ll be on this date, my phone will be on me- so- God forbid anything happens to Jason, call me.”

“Okay.” Marvin noded. Trina waited a few silent seconds before leaving. He watched her car drive down the street, before going inside. Jason was on the couch, channel surfing. “You did your homework?”

“Yep.” Jason didn’t move his eyes off the TV.

“So- did you know your mom has a date tonight?” Marvin asked, sitting on the armrest of the couch.

“Yep.”

“Do you know with whom?” He knew Jason was the closest Trina had to a best friend and he had to know.

“Yep.”

“Who?”

“She didn’t tell you?” Jason asked.

“No. She didn’t.”

“It’s Dr. Mendel. He asked her after my last session, this week.” Jason explained.

“Dr. Weisenbachfeld?” Marvin asked.

“Yep.”

“Wow. I- and you’re okay with this?”

“Yep.”

“Okay.” Marvin got up and walked to the bedroom where Whizzer was putting clothes away.

“Have you ever noticed that most of the clothes I wash is yours?” Whizzer asked. “I take pride in my clothes. There’s a thing called the dry cleaners, ya know.

“Why spend the extra money?” Marvin asked. “Did you know that Trina is going on a date with my psychiatrist tonight.”

“What?” Whizzer asked.

“My wi-  _ ex _ wife is going on a date with  _ my _ psychiatrist, who is also seeing my son.” Marvin explained. “There’s something about this that bothers me.”

“Hm. Could it be your ex is finally moving on?” Whizzer asked.

“No. That’s not it.”

“She’s moving on. She’s starting to finally date again, meaning she can fall in love and get married again and Jason can have a stepdad and you’ll be replaced.”

“I won’t be replaced.” Marvin scoffed.

“You don’t think so? Have you noticed how Jason doesn't want to come on the weekends anymore? Or am I the only one who noticed that?”

“Shut up. Jason loves me. I’m his dad.”

“I never said he doesn’t love you. I love my parents even though they’re bigoted assholes who only tolerate me because I’m their son. I love them, but I could do without seeing them all the time which is why I don’t go to every family event I’m invited to.”

“Speaking of which, when am I going to be able to meet your family?” Marvin asked.

“Uh- how about never.”

“Why not?”

“Because- they think that I am going to wake up straight one day. If I introduce them to the man I am living with and fucking they- that’ll be what kills my mother.” Whizzer explained.

“But-”

“What’s the big deal? I haven’t met your parents.”

“Because you don’t want to.”

“Do they know you’re gay?”

“Yeah. I- I had to tell them why I left Trina. They do want to meet you.”

“Why? So they could say, ‘oh, Marv, he’s nothing like Trina. Why did you leave Jason for that?’”

“They’re not like that.” Marvin laughed.

“No. The whole parents thing always bothers me. What’s the point? I’m not fucking your parents and you’re not fucking mine, so what is the point of meeting them?” Whizzer asked.

“It’s just a nice thing that couples do when they’re getting serious and- we’ve been living for almost a year.”

“Straight couples do that, Marvin. Not couples like us. We’re not even like regular gay couples.”

“Of course not. Because  _ you _ screw too much because why try monogamy? It’s only for the straights.”

“That’s right.”

“Charlotte and Delia are monogamous.”

“They’re also dykes. We’re not even in the same species. Men and women are wired completely differently. They like monogamy. I don’t.”

“I don’t mind monogamy.” Marvin sat on the bed.

“Well- maybe you were a woman in another life.”

“Why are you like this?”

“I think you should take Jason out for dinner instead of ordering in. Have some father son bonding time.” Whizzer ignored the insult. 

“Are you giving me parental advice.”

“What parental advice? I’m trying to suggest something. Baseball season is over, so you guys should go out for dinner.”

“You won’t be joining us?” Marvin asks.

“I have a date remember? He’s a doctor. Married and in the closet. Like you were.” Whizzer laughed.

“You must have a type.” Marvin teased. Whizzer rolled his eyes.

“This is why you always fight.”

“Why?”

“Because you act like you’re the superior person in the relationship. Always. Like you’re better than everyone. Well guess what Marvin,  _ I’m _ not the one who cheated on my wife and left my son.” Whizzer explained, leaving before Marvin could respond. He hated when Whizzer held that against him. He only put up with it because no matter what he did love Whizzer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that farthest I ever got in a fic is 22 chapters, for a Beatles fanfiction. Yes. I was 16 in love with a 70+ year old man- Paul McCartney if you must know. Look him up. Don't judge me.
> 
> If we get passed 22 chapters, I will be proud of myself. ALSO GIVE ME FIC SUGGESTIONS BECAUSE I WANT TO READ SOME OTHER FICS! If you write fics, let me know and I'll check them out. And it doesn't have to be just Falsettos. I like a crap load of Broadway shows, TV shows: Shadowhunters, Glee, Frasier (Idk if anyone writes fics about that show), How I Met Your Mother, Queer as Folk, and Disney movies, the Avengers, the Joker (that's a specific interest though)!
> 
> So give me suggestions please!


	19. Chapter 17: Trina and Mendel's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina and Mendel talk about where they came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing this. Sorry for any errors, if here are any. It's 5am and I haven't slept.

Trina stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t remember wearing this much makeup. Maybe it was when her and Marvin were just dating. Nearly fifteen years ago. She had three dresses on the bed. They weren’t really date dresses. Mostly for parent teacher conferences. She wanted to look her best, but she wasn’t prepared for a date. She chose the blue flowery spring dress. Even though it wasn’t spring. But she liked the way the dress fit, so she didn’t care if it was a spring dress being worn in the middle of fall. Checking the time constantly, Trina grew impatient. She texted Jason to see if everything was okay.

_Trina: Hey kiddo. Everything okay with your dad?_

_Jason: Yeah. He wants to go out for dinner._

_Trina: Sounds nice._

_Jason: Has Mendel picked you up yet?_

_Trina: Not yet. Just wanted to check up on you._

_Jason: I’m fine. Have fun, mom._

_Trina: Thank you, Jason_

As she searched for the right emoji to send Jason, her phone rang. It was Mendel. “Hello!” She picked up quickly. “Hi.”

“Hi, Trina. I am turning the corner on your street.” Mendel explained.

“Okay! I’ll be right out.”

“Alright. See you in a few.” Trina hung up and sighed. This was her first date since she married Marvin. Her nerves weren’t letting her settle. Everything that could go wrong passed through her mind. She couldn’t cancel since he was pretty much here. It was too late.

* * *

 

Mendel pulled into Trina’s driveway. He looked at himself in the mirror. His stomach did flips. He couldn’t be anymore nervous. “Come on, Mendel. Everything is okay. It’ll go great.” He tried giving himself a pep talk before Trina knocked on the passenger side window, waiting for him to unlock. “Sorry!” He unlocked the door and Trina got in. “Hi.”

“Hi.” She smiled. “How are you, Dr- Mendel?” She asked.

“I am- doing okay. You?”

“Nervous, honestly. This is my first date in a while.”

“Mine too. I understand the nerves.” Mendel laughed.

“So what have you got planned for us?” Trina asked.

“First of all, let me say you look- beautiful and you are dressed in the right attire.” Mendel’s compliment made her blush.

“Thank you.”

“I was thinking- we can have a picnic at Gables Park.”

“I love Gables Park! I used to take Jason there all the time.” Trina laughed, remembering the old times. “Sounds good.”

“I made us some food.”

“Oh? You’re a cook?”

“Not really. No. But I tried.” Mendel explained.

“I’m sure it’s going to be good.” Trina held her small purse on her lap. “So- tell me about your family. Where are you from?”

“Well- as you know my father is a gynecologist. He wanted me to be a doctor like him, but I like helping people with their problems. My mother is a retired school teacher.”

“Really?” Trina asked. “So am I! Well- not retired. I was a school teacher until Jason turned seven. I quit to become a stay at home mom.” Trina explained. “I used to teach second grade.”

“My mom taught pre-school. She loves kids. She keeps pushing me to marry a nice Jewish girl and have kids so she can babysit.” He laughed. “I’m from upstate new york, but I want to undergrad and med school in Pittsburgh.”

“Pennsylvania?”

“Yeah. I had this girlfriend named Melanie who- sorry. Talking about exes is probably a no.”

“It’s fine. Tell me about Melanie.”

“Oh. I- I thought she was the one, but she came out as lesbian when I asked her to live with me.”

“So she’s your Marvin.”

“Something like that.” Mendel laughed. “But we’re still friends. She’s a lawyer now.”

“That’s great.”

“Now it’s your turn. Tell me about your parents.”

“Okay. Susan and Charlie Schults are probably the least Jewish Jews you may ever meet. My mom has always been a stay at home mom. Dad was a stockbroker. I have two brothers who I’m not really close to. Do you have siblings?”

“No.” Mendel parked outside the park. “I was too much of a handful for my parents, so they didn’t have anymore. But they were foster parents when I was in high school and college.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“Isn’t it. My parents are great.”

“My parents are okay. My mom- well let’s just say I told her about the separation with no explanation and she blamed me. Said it was my fault that Marv was getting bored and then I told her he was gay and- she stopped calling me every week to blame me for everything.”

“She sounds awful.” Mendel looked at Trina. “Sorry! That’s your mother. I shouldn’t-”

“No! It’s true. I got along with Marv’s mom better than mine.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“It it what it is. Shall we get going?” She asked.

“Yeah. Of course.” Mendel nodded. They got out of his car and he popped the trunk open.

“Need me to carry anything?”

“Uh- well if you want to grab the blanket. I can handle everything else.”

“Okay.” Trina grabbed the folded blanket in the trunk. “Is that- a menorah?” She asked, pointing to the sewn on image.

“My aunt made it for my bar mitzvah centuries ago.” Mendel shook his head. “It’s an ugly blanket and it’s the only one I don’t mind getting dirty.”

“Okay.” Trina laughed. “I can’t wait to see what the whole thing looks like.”

“She said it is a way to scream how Jewish I am. Honestly, I always hated it.” Mendel explained, grabbing the woven basket.

“Fancy.” Trina teased.

“There’s a spot where you can see the sun set.” Mendel explained, slamming the trunk closed. “Follow me.”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

Mendel pulled into Trina’s driveway at the end of the night. “I’m so sorry about the food. I’m not a cook, as you could tell.”

“It’s okay. I still had fun. At least the wine didn’t go to waste.” She laughed.

“Should I walk you to your door?”

“You don’t have to.”

“But can I?”

“Sure.” Trina smiled. They both got out of the car. “I really did have a lot of fun today. It was romantic.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I was so scared that _something_ was going to go wrong.”

“Nothing went wrong.”

“Except our dinner was horrible.”

“We’ll live.” Trina laughed. The stopped at her door. “Thank you for tonight. It was nice.”

“Anytime.”

“Until next time, Mendel.”

“So- there will be a next time?” Mendel asked.

“I look forward to it.” She kissed his cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” He stood there, stunned as she unlocked her door. He waited until she was inside to get back into his car. He was over the moon happy. The night went nearly perfect and there was going to be a next time. What could be better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I SKIPPED HE ACTUAL DATE PART! I DID THAT ON PURPOSE! But chapter 17 guys. Holy crap! Also this fic now takes up 75pgs on my google drive. It's longer than my 22 chapter fic. That was only 66pgs.
> 
> But Mendel is a terrible cook. Pass it on.
> 
> Also Gables Park and Mendel's ex Melanie from Pittsburgh are "Easter eggs" kinda.
> 
> Gables Park was inspired by Gables Grove Production which is John Tartaglia's (my favorite person) former production company with his ex husband.
> 
> AND MELANIE IS GOING TO MAYBE SHOW UP IN A LATER FIC IF I EVER GET AROUND TO WRITING IT! But she's a character from the HBO show Queer as Folk and I really want to do a QaF and Falsettos crossover fic.


	20. Chapter 18: Marvin Makes a Fuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina meets Cordelia. Marvin makes a fuss about Trina dating Mendel and Trina gets fed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the most accurate chapter summary I've written so far.

Trina stood on Whizzer and Marvin’s stoop. She rang the doorbell, watching as an unfamiliar blonde took out the trash next door. “Hi. You must be Trina.” The blonde started walking closer. “I’m Cordelia, but everyone calls me Delia.”

“Hi.”

“You're Jason’s mom, right?”

“Yes.”

“You have a great son.”

“I’m sorry, but do we know each other?”

“We do not. This is the first time we’ve met. Whizzer’s my best friend and I live next door with my girlfriend.” Cordelia explained.

“Oh. I was planning to live in an apartment with a few of my girlfriends before I married Marvin.” Trina explained. Cordelia laughed at the other woman’s innocent ignorance.

“Well it was nice to finally meet you.” Cordelia smiled and walked back to her own house. Trina rang the doorbell again. Marvin opened it, quickly.

“Hi.”

“Hi. Come in.”

“I’m just here to pick up Jason.”

“Yes, but we need to talk.”

“About?” Trina walked into the house.

“About your date.”

“It really doesn’t concern you, Marvin. We are divorced. You were quick to sign the papers if I remember correctly.”

“It concerns me, because you are dating my psychiatrist, our son’s psychiatrist and- I believe you were also seeing him for help.”

“Jason told you?”

“Of course he did. How could you do this?”

“Do what? Move on? Marv, it’s almost been a year since we separated. We are divorced. You are living with another man. So- what’s the problem? And for your information I stopped seeing Mendel as my psychiatrist before he asked me out.”

“So he asked you out? Makes sense. He’s always had a fascination with you.”

“We are _not_ doing this now.”

“Why not Trina?”

“You are an adult. I am an adult. Our son is okay with me dating Mendel. You are the only person who has a problem with it.”

“Of course I do!”

“Why? Because he’s your shrink? Or because I’m finally moving on and I met someone I really like.”

“But do you really like him or is this your rebound?” Marvin asked. Trina stared at him.

“Screw you.”

“Tell me Trina. Do you like him because you are attracted to him or do you like him to spite me.” Marvin asked. Trina shook her head.

“Jason, honey! I’ll be in the car!” She called towards Jason’s room. “Screw you, Marvin.” She started walking towards the front door.

“We’re not done with this conversation!”

“I think we are.”

“No we’re not!” Marvin grabbed Trina’s arm.

“No!” She snatched her arm away from him. “I owe you no explanation! You are no longer my husband! You made sure of that when you fucked that pretty boy!” Trina never used foul language, except when she was fed up. “You left me and you left our son! That little boy in there deserved more than you ever gave him. You should worry less about who I’m dating and more about being a better father.” She left him in the hall. Jason had heard everything, since he was at the end of the hall in front of his room. Marvin looked at him. Jason shuffled his feet towards the front door. If he knew his mother, she would probably be in the car crying at this point.

“B- bye, dad.” The boy looked at his father. “She didn’t mean it. She’s just upset.” He tried apologizing for his mother.

“Bye, kid. I- I’ll see you on Friday.” Marvin rustled his hair. He knew Trina meant it. And she was right, Jason deserved better. And he was trying to be better. Jason left the house. Normally Marvin would watch them drive down the street until they were out of sight, but not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trina sets Marvin straight. But don't worry, Marvin is still has a few more chapters of being difficult in him before his big personality change in act II.
> 
> Also I'm keeping up with the theme of Trina not realizing that Jason sees everything. Also I might write a light-hearted chapter just about Cordelia and Charlotte because there has to be breaks between the heartbreak. I'm not a monster.


	21. Chapter 19: Trina and Mendel Have Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is. Just read it.

It had been three days since Trina and Marvin had argued in his hallway. Trina couldn’t stop thinking about it. She had never been that harsh with him. Even when she found out about Whizzer. After she dropped off Jason, she spent forty-five minutes on the phone with Mendel and they agreed to have lunch in his office at two, since one of his clients cancelled. Trina decided that since he treated her last time, and it ended disastrously, she wanted to treat him this time. So she made lunch herself.

She sat in the waiting room ten minutes before two, incase his previous session ended early. It did. Mendel walked an older man out. “Next week you have to tell me how your grandson’s Bar Mitzvah goes.”

“I really wish you could come, Doctor.”

“I cannot, but I sent him something I think he’ll like.”

“Thank you. You are a good man.” The older man shook Mendel’s hand.

“Thank you, Abe.” Mendel smiled. The man left and Trina stood up.

“You sent a gift to a client’s grandson for his Bar Mitzvah?” Trina asked.

“Well- I see Abe and his son, Erik.” Mendel explained. “And it wasn’t anything special. I sent him some money.”

“How sweet.” Trina laughed. “Our lunch is homemade.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.” She smiled. “Come on.” She walked into his office.

“I’m glad you wanted to do lunch. I normally skip lunch.”

“That’s not good. You have to eat.” She took everything out of the bag and set it on the table.

“My clients come first.”

“But you should take care of yourself so you can take care of them.”

“True.” Mendel smiled. They both sat down on the sofa, next to each other. “So- how has your week been so far?”

“Uh- not so good.”

“Oh? Do you want to talk about it? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“You listen to people’s problems all day, I doubt you want to listen to mine.” Trina sighed.

“But I do. What’s on your mind. What’s been bothering you?” He asked.

“Marvin.”

“It’s like we’re back on square one.”

“No.” Trina took a deep breath. “When I went to pick up Jason on Sunday, Marvin confronted me. He’s not okay with us dating.”

“No?”

“No. He’s not. He kept coming at me and I- I said some things I regret. I basically said he’s a bad father. But he’s not a bad father. I know he’s done his best for Jason, but-”

“But?”

“But his best isn’t what Jason needs. Jason deserves better. I don’t think Marvin sees that. I told him he should worry less about who I’m dating and more about being a better dad.”

“I see nothing wrong with that. I mean you’re not wrong. He should worry more about his son than his  _ ex _ wife.”

“It’s the way I said it. And I cursed. I never curse, but Marvin just brings out the worst in me sometimes.”

“Jason didn’t witness it, did he?”

“No. It’s just been bothering me. I- I don’t regret what I said, I just wish it came off less- mean.”

“Trina-”

“I need your opinion, not as a psychiatrist, but as- the man I am dating.”

“Okay. If you really feel so bad about it, apologize and talk to Marvin.” Mendel suggested, getting a laugh as a response.

“There is no talking to Marvin. And I will not apologize.”

“Okay. You wanted my opinion as your- boyfriend?”

“I mean would you say we’re dating? Am I going to fast? I don’t know. I haven’t done this in a long time.”

“It’s okay! I- so- dating.”

“Yes. You can call me your girlfriend and get your mother off your back.” Trina laughed.

“So- does this count as a second date?” He asked.

“No.” She shook her head. “Unless you want it to. I don’t know.”

“How about we schedule something for next weekend. On Saturday. Let’s have dinner. You won’t have to deal with my bad cooking again. Just you and me at a nice restaurant. How does that sound?”

“Great. Wait-”

“What?”

“If we are dating are you going to have to stop seeing Jason? You’re really helping him.”

“No. Not unless we get married, but-”

“We’re both older and looking for something serious. Don’t take marriage off the table.” Trina stopped. “Sorry. Do you think this is going to fast? If you do please tell me. I just- I have Jason and if we are going to be dating I need something serious and stable, or else-”

“I understand.”

“I like you a lot, Mendel. And so does Jason.”

“I like you too.” Mendel smiled. “And- and Jason is a great kid. You are doing a really great job with him.”

“Really? I thought we screwed him up pretty badly.”

“He’s a good kid.”

“I know. We’re so lucky.  _ I’m _ so lucky. I would not have gotten through the divorce without him. My kid is like a rock who can withstand hurricanes. What a storm that separation was.” Trina sighed. Mendel watched her as she talked about the separation and the divorce. All things she already told him in their sessions, but he didn’t care. He could listen to her talk about anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt compelled to write this.
> 
> Trina doesn't think Jason sees everything, but he does. And he'll continue to do so.
> 
> I included them moving fast in the relationship, because they did. I don't think they were together for longer than a year, if that, before Mendel proposed.


	22. PSA

Sorry! I'm working on the next chapter!

But I am sorry to say, that probably after this fic, if I am able to finish it, it will be the last thing I publish for a while, or forever.

I'm sorry. I am avoiding conflict for a story that I wanted to write and am getting backlash for and for anything in the future. And you call me a wimp or say I need to grow thicker skin. I don't care.

But writing is the only thing I have that makes me happy and when people shoot down my ideas or talk shit about my writing it hurts. So to protect myself I am just not going to talk about my ideas nor publish anymore fics online.

I am sorry. Truly. I just need to do this.


	23. Update/PSA/APOLOGY

Hey, guys!

I am so so sorry! I really have had the worst writer's block with this and most of my fics. I am the worst.

However, I am working on another fanfiction. It's not musical related. I do want to post it here on AO3, but if I do post it, I want to change the names and post it as an "original" story, because I feel weird about posting fanfics regarding real people now. But I just really like how it's coming out. So look out for that. I'm not sure when I'll be posting that one, but if you like my writing, please check it out!

It probably won't be posted till 2018, because I am currently doing a lot of tweaking and re-writing.

Incase you want to keep up with my and see what I'm up to since I haven't posted in a long time you can follow me on social media!

Instagram:

  * Main/Most active on [@drink_eggnoggto_me](https://www.instagram.com/drink_eggnoggto_me/?hl=en) (@drink_to_me when it's not Christmastime)
  * Edits (I don't just write) [@mccarthaevita](https://www.instagram.com/mccarthaevita/?hl=en)
  * Fun One 1: [@thesamephotoofjohntartaglia](https://www.instagram.com/thesamephotoofjohntartaglia/?hl=en)
  * Fun One 2 [@thesamephotoofbrunomars](https://www.instagram.com/thesamephotoofbrunomars/?hl=en)



Twitter:

  * [@drink_2_me](https://twitter.com/Drink_2_me)



Tumblr (I check them all. There is no "main" one - I have too much time on my hands):

  * [@ask-marvin-falsettos](https://ask-marvin-falsettos.tumblr.com/) (I HAVE A MARVIN RP/ASK BLOG THAT YOU GUYS MAY GET A KICK OUT OF)
  * [@drink-to-me](http://drink-to-me.tumblr.com/) (I do daily songs on this one)
  * [@the-invisible-queer](https://the-invisible-queer.tumblr.com/) (Shitposts mostly)
  * [@dailyjohntartaglia](https://dailyjohntartaglia.tumblr.com/) (Get your John Tartaglia photos and videos every day)
  * [@johnnytartags](https://johnnytartags.tumblr.com/) (I just scream about John a lot)
  * [@legallyblondeheadcanons](https://legallyblondeheadcanons.tumblr.com/) (Self-explanatory)
  * [@target-on-the-floor](https://target-on-the-floor.tumblr.com/) (Bruno Mars. Just Bruno Mars. And occasional Jessica Caban)
  * [@mccarthaevita](https://mccarthaevita.tumblr.com/) (just my OOC sideblog for my Marvin RP)



I am MOST active on my Instagram (@drink_to_me) but I check everything every single day because I have no social life whatsoever.

 

I love you guys so much and thank you for the support so far. I promise I am trying to get another chapter for this one, but writing has been so tedious. I'm lucky I'm able to write the other fic that I want to post.

 

Happy Holidays!

McCartha Evita


	24. PSA

I DID NOT ABANDON THIS STORY!

I have been having the worst writer's block ever. I have decided to try to keep writing this! However, I will no longer be posting it on AO3. I love this site and I am so grateful for all the love my writing has gotten so far, but I am moving to making a blog for my writing.

If you'd like to keep up with my writing my blog is [here.](I%20DID%20NOT%20ABANDON%20THIS%20STORY!%20%20I%20have%20been%20having%20the%20worst%20writer's%20block%20ever.%20I%20have%20decided%20to%20try%20to%20keep%20writing%20this!%20However,%20I%20will%20no%20longer%20be%20posting%20it%20on%20AO3.%20I%20love%20this%20site%20and%20I%20am%20so%20grateful%20for%20all%20the%20love%20my%20writing%20has%20gotten%20so%20far,%20but%20I%20am%20moving%20to%20making%20a%20blog%20for%20my%20writing.%20%20If%20you'd%20like%20to%20keep%20up%20with%20my%20writing%20it'll%20be%20here) I can't give an actual date as to when I'll start posting, but I'm working on it! I'll probably start with rewriting my one-shots from here and posting them there.

Thank you for your support! I really appreciate it. Even if you don't want to keep up with the blog, I still appreciate you!

 

<3 McCartha


End file.
